Egyptian
by LittleGrape03
Summary: Finding out she was a reincarnation of the person who fell in love with the pharaoh was enough. Then she meets the same pharaoh and SHE is destined to fall in love with him. It was beginning to become out of control! YamiXOc
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my own characters and plot. So please enjoy! And review!!**_

_**~%*%~**_

I ran through the rain as I was getting closer to the game shop. The rain was getting heavier and it was dark out but I kept going anyways.

"Yugi said this was important." I said running some more.

I had on my green jacket, that was now soaked, and my blue jeans wear wet. I had just put on my tennis shoes and ran out. My black shoulder length hair was wet and wavy down my back while my electric blue bangs stuck to either sides of my face. My necklace was swaying from side-to-side as I ran to Yugi's house.

It was big and sliver and was crafted as the Egyptian symbol for life. It had a red ruby circle in the center of it and the sound eye of Horus at the bottom. It had carvings of a design on it and was held by a silver chain.

My golden brown eyes looked up at the sign as I stood outside of the store panting. I went in and took my shoes off as Yugi's grandpa came in to see who it was.

"Why Tamaya your soaked! Why were you running in the rain?" He asked coming up to me. I shook my head and some water dripped from my hair. When I finally could breath normally I smiled.

"Yugi called me and asked me to come over. He said it was important." I explained wiping my bangs out of my face. Yugi's grandpa laughed a little as Mrs. Muto walked into the room.

"Tamaya! Your all wet! What have I told you! If you need a ride over here just call and we will pick you up." She scolded me. I smiled sheepishly.

"S-sorry. I forgot." I admitted rubbing my head. She sighed and got a towel.

"You're a great friend Tamaya, but I'm sure you don't want to do that again. You get sick very easily." Gramps said slight concern in his voice. I sighed while Mrs. Muto rubbed my hair and wiped off my wet face.

"Yeah I know Gramps. Thanks Mrs. Muto." I said.

She rang out my hair out and made sure it was dry. She smiled.

"I asked you to call me mom." She wiped off my face softly.

"Now your hair is dry. But your clothes are all wet still." She said pointing at my jacket.

"I'm fine really. It's just water. Besides I have an extra pair of clothes you made me bring over remember." I said walking upstairs to Yugi's room. She sighed.

"Make sure you change first young lady!" She called making me laugh.

"Yes ma'am." I walked into her room and went to the closet were my clothes were hanging.

Solomon Muto was Yugi's grandfathers name. He was also the owner of the shop. He's nice and lets every call him Gramps or grandpa. I rarely ever called him Mr. Muto or grandpa. Just Gramps.

Mrs. Muto is like my own mother. She treats me like her daughter and always makes me call her mom. She's very protective of Yugi and I since we grew up getting bullied. I got in a lot of fights for Yugi and I. It usually lead to me protecting Yugi and then getting suspended. She's very important to me. She's very kind, but she's scary when she's angry. Yugi's friends very rarely see her. I'm the only one that sees her daily.

I put my wet clothes in the clothes hamper and made sure the ones I had on didn't look like I just ran ten blocks through rain.

Which I did.

I had on a black t-shirt that said "gamer girl" on it. I had on normal blue jeans and plaid black and white knee high socks. I had put my hair up in a high pony tail after I brushed it and my bangs framed my face. I had a bruise on my cheek from getting beat up earlier and also a cut on my eyebrow. I put my bracelets back on along with my necklace. I had on two gold bracelets on either arm while a silver chain hung from my wrist loosely and an black arm band on my left arm.

I held the necklace in my palms. It was very special to me because Gramps gave it to me for my eighth birthday. I cried for the first time in a long time on that day. That was actually the first time Yugi saw me cry. I haven't cried since though.

Gramps said that he found the necklace in the same tomb he found Yugi's puzzle in.

'_Yugi still hasn't finished that puzzle either huh?' _I thought walking down the hall to his room.

I got to his door and knocked. I heard someone crying and I got worried. I put my hand on the door.

"Yugi are you okay? It's me Tamaya." I said.

I heard moving around.

"Come in." I heard Yugi say.

I walked in and saw Yugi sitting on his bed with his back to me. I shut the door behind me and sat at the end of the bed.

"Yugi why did you call me over here so fast?" Yugi turned around to me with an golden upside down triangle in his hands and tears down his face. I looked at the triangle, it was almost the same size as my necklace. I went wide eyed.

"You finished the puzzle Yugi! Finally after eight years!!" I said happily. Then I saw some tears fall on the puzzle. I looked at Yugi's face but his golden bangs covered his eyes.

"Y-Yugi what's wrong?" I asked voice slightly shaken. Yugi rarely ever cried. I mean he cried more than me, but he was just fine at school!

"I'm missing one. I can't finish it now. " He said quietly. I looked at the puzzle as he turned it around and showed me a huge piece missing.

"W-what no!" I said I took the puzzle from him and looked at it. I looked at Yugi and he was out of it with tears in his eyes. That got me angry.

"Yugi Muto! Don't you dare give up on this puzzle!" I yelled making him jump slightly.

"But Tamaya I-"

"No! You have been working on this Millennium Puzzle for eight years! I have been helping you through the whole thing! If you give up now….If you give up now that's just a waste of all those years together! You are my best friend and also the strongest person I have ever met." I said looking at him smiling.

He sat there thinking about the things I said. I huffed frustrated and got up grabbing his black jacket putting it on.

"W-Where are you going!? You can't go anywhere while it's raining! We also have to figure out a way to pay that Officer Trudge back!" He said getting up quickly.

I smirked at him. We were about the same height. I was and inch taller though.

"I'm going to make my best friend happy again. We'll have to worry about that later." I said running out the door and down the stairs. He was behind me.

"Wait Tamaya!" I didn't listen to him.

I slipped my black tennis shoes on and headed out the door.

"Where do you think your going Tamaya!?" I heard Mrs. Muto yell. I looked over my shoulder with my bangs sticking to my face again.

"I'll be back soon!" I said running again.

_**~***~**_

I ran all the way to Domino High.

'_If it's anywhere. It has to be here.' _I thought going up to the fence and jumped it. It had stopped raining as I walked down the sidewalk and passed the water pool thingy. I sweat dropped.

'_What is that thing anyway?' _I thought.

I shrugged and kept walking until I heard the water moving. I looked back and Joey Wheeler was standing there soaked to the bone looking at me with confused eyes.

"Joey?" I asked in amazement. He looked at me some more before he nodded his head.

"Yeah. Tammy what are you doing here?" He asked walking toward me. I frowned.

"Well I could ask you the same thing-" I looked at Joey's hand and he was holding the last piece to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"Y-You stole the last piece!?!" I yelled pointing at his hand. He took a step back.

"W-What no!! Well I did but you gotta let me explain Tammy-!" He stuttered. I usually laughed at his Brooklyn accent but I couldn't right now. I balled my fist up.

"And here we were getting beat up for you today when you and Tristan got your asses kicked!!! I thought you were our friend Joey!!" I yelled making him flinch.

Then I laughed humorlessly.

"Wait no. You always bullied Yugi and I! I knew I shouldn't have become even close to being your friend." I spat out at him. He just flinched again.

"Okay I did deserve that, but you just gotta let me explain!!!"

"Well get to it! Because I would just _**love**_ to hear this story." I said sarcastically taking a seat on the bench. I crossed my legs and crossed my arms over my chest with a furious expression.

Joey paced back-and-forth in front of me while he told me what happened.

"Well I took it this morning cause Yugi was acting like a baby when Tristan and I was playing monkey in the middle with him. Then I threw it in the canal. I took it cause I wanted to show him he needed to be stronger."

"That's why he has me! I'm always there for him!" I interrupted but he shook his head.

"He needs to learn how to be strong for himself. Anyways that's when me and Tristan ran into that Trudge guy. He beat us up saying that he was Yugi's new body guard. That when Yugi came and stopped him. After that Trudge tried to hit Yugi and you got punched instead because you ran in front of him remember?" He said looking at me.

I nodded some not really knowing where he was going with this.

"Yeah I was there for that part." I said rolling my eyes. He sighed.

"Well that got me thinking. I felt bad and went to get the piece that he needed. I don't know what I would do if you two have to pay that 2,000 dollars by tomorrow and then get all beat up because of me. I'm really sorry Tammy." I softened my gaze and smiled.

"Joey, that was very wrong of you, but also very right of you to go to so many lengths and get the piece of the puzzle. You have no idea how tore up Yugi is, but in this process I think you made him stronger." I said.

I walked up to Joey and gave him a tight hug. I felt him tense up but I didn't let go.

"I think the real reason why you bullied us was because you were afraid of Yugi getting in serious danger." I said. I felt him slowly hug me back. I smiled.

"But now. You are my friend. No matter what." I said pulling back.

"R-Really? T-Thanks Tammy." He stuttered out. I nodded.

He held out the piece to me. I shook my head.

"I think you should give it to him in person. You won't have to tell him what you did. And quit calling me Tammy." I said walking back to the fence.

_**~***~**_

On the way back to the game shop we talked about things we liked, things we disliked, Duel Monsters, and he talked about his past.

"Wow Joey. I'm really sorry about you sister." I said placing a hand on his arm. He looked down at me.

"Nah. I know that Serenity will always be with me." He said grinning. I laughed.

'_I guess Joey isn't as bad as I thought. Looks like Yugi was right about him.' _I thought glancing at him.

"Hey Tammy," I twitched at the nickname. "Why do you always wear that necklace?" He asked me pointing at my necklace. I played with it.

"Well Yugi's grandpa got this for my eighth birthday. He got it in Egypt with Yugi's puzzle. It means a lot to me." I said softly with a content smile on my face. Joey mouthed an 'o'.

"What about your family?" He asked me. I flinched slightly at the mention of 'family'.

"Tamaya!" I heard. I looked up to see Gramps standing outside. Joey got a little nervous. I waved slightly.

"H-hey Gramps." I said smiling sheepishly.

Joey walked in front of me and put the puzzle piece in Gramps hand.

"Joey what are you-" I started but he ran off with his bangs covering his eyes. I sighed and took the piece from Gramps.

"So you found it did you?" He said smiling. I nodded slightly.

"I sort of did. With some help of Joey Wheeler of course." I said looking at Joey's back. I walked into the game shop taking off my shoes and went up to Yugi's room.

I didn't bother knocking and came in to see him sitting at his desk.

"What am I gonna do? Tamaya is right. I can't just give up." I smiled and walked up behind him.

He picked up the puzzle and started to look at it. I put the last piece in his hand.

"There you go Yugi. Now finish the puzzle already." I said grinning. Yugi looked at me with a shocked expression.

"How did you-"

"Someone……helped me find it down at the school." I explained crossing my arms.

"H-how could I ever repay you?" He said happily. I laughed a bit.

"By putting the damn puzzle together already!" I said. He laughed.

'_I'm so happy my friend is back.' _I thought smiling.

"Okay!" He put the last piece in the Millennium Puzzle and it started glowing and there was this huge gust of wind.

"W-what's happening?" I asked startled. Yugi stood up from is chair holding the puzzle away from him.

"I-I don't know!" He yelled over the wind. There was this bright light and I covered my eyes.

I opened my eyes and there were these things around us.

"AHHH!!! MONSTERS!!" I screamed looking at Yugi. There was this light coming from the Millennium puzzle. Yugi yelled as he was engulfed in a bright light. I covered my eyes.

When I opened my eyes Yugi was standing there with a third eye was on his forehead. He looked very serious. He stood in front of me as he looked at the little brown fur ball of a monster that tried to attack us. I screamed as it came closer and Yugi held a protective arm in front of me. The puzzle started glowing again.

"Shadow creators, be gone! I command you! Return to the dark realm from whence you came!" His voice was deeper as he commanded the monsters to go away.

There was a huge gust of wind and a golden light whirled around the room and us. I closed my eyes as the light went back into the Millennium Puzzle leaving the room empty of any monsters and back to the way it was as if nothing happened.

Yugi turned to me as I stared at him in amazement. He looked so different. His eyes were more serious and he had golden highlights in his hair. He was also taller than me.

I looked at the puzzle and it started glowing again before my vision blurred and I was engulfed in darkness. My unconscious body fell forward as I collapsed. _"Yugi" _caught me before I hit the ground and lifted me up.

"Now time to go deal with Officer Trudge." He said.

He set me on the bed gently. He looked at me for a moment and traced the cut caused by Trudge along my left eyebrow.

"He will pay for hurting my friends." He said jumping out of the window.

_**~%*%~**_

_**END!!! Please review so I can put the next chapter up!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~%Last Time%~**_

_I looked at the puzzle and it started glowing again before my vision blurred and I was engulfed in darkness. My unconscious body fell forward as I collapsed. __**"Yugi" **__caught me before I hit the ground and lifted me up._

"_Now time to go deal with Officer Trudge." He said._

_He set me on the bed gently. He looked at me for a moment and traced the cut caused by Trudge along my left eyebrow._

"_He will pay for hurting my friends." He said jumping out of the window._

_**~%*%~**_

I woke to someone shaking me on my arm.

"Tamaya!! Tamaya wake up!! We're gonna be late for school Tamaya!!!" I opened my eyes and saw Yugi standing over me with his round violet eyes. He broke into a grin.

"Finally your up! Grandpa and I have been trying to get you up for an hour! Come on you don't even have your uniform yet!" He yelled running out the door.

I sat up and grabbed my head.

'_I had such a weird dream. But Yugi is still the same.' _Then I went wide eyed as I looked at the clock ticking on the wall.

"SEVEN THIRTY!!! WE'RE ARE NOT GONNA BE LATE YUGI MUTO!!!" I screamed jumping out of the bed. I looked out the window and saw that it was a nice day outside. I heard Yugi come into the room. I turned around and saw he had my uniform in his arms.

"My mom made me go get it for you." He said. He threw it at me and walked out of the room.

I got dressed slowly. I straitened my uniform out and let my hair down and brushed it through it. I made sure my blue bangs still framed my face and took my bracelets off leaving only the silver one on. I put my necklace on and grabbed my school bag from the table. I pulled my socks up and walked out the door.

I skipped steps as I went into the shop part of the house. Yugi and Gramps were standing there waiting for me and talking about Duel Monsters.

Yugi smiled as he saw my uniform on and my hair down. I yawned and rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"Great thing your ready. Your right on time. Lets go!" He said happily running out of the shop. I put my school shoes on and ran after him.

"Wait for me Yugi! By Gramps!" I yelled laughing as I chased after Yugi.

When I caught up with Yugi he was laughing his butt off. I grinned.

"What's so funny?" I asked fixing my skirt. He shook his head.

"It's funny because you look so different in the school uniform." He said smiling. I pouted.

"You mean different as a bad thing huh?" I said looking away from him. He frowned.

"No no! Not as a bad thing! Please don't be made at me Tamaya!" He begged stopping in front of me. I looked at him again. He was just so hard to stay mad at.

"Okay fine!" I said laughing. I gave him a giant hug and giggled.

"What's up you two love birds!" I let go of Yugi and turned around to see Joey standing there with Tristan and Téa smirking. I laughed and gave him a hug also. He didn't tense up this time.

"Hiya Joey!" I said grinning up at him. He just patted me on the head.

"Hey Tammy." I frowned and let go of him.

"Why must you call me that?" I asked with my hands on my hips. He shrugged.

"Well because it annoys you and no one else calls you that." He explained walking around me. I turned around and stomped my foot.

"That's wrong." I said glaring at Joey's back. Yugi came and stood next to me.

"I thought you didn't like Joey." He said slightly confused. I looked at Yugi and then back at Joey.

"I guess he's just not as bad as I thought. You were right Yugi." I said running after Joey. Yugi shrugged before running after us.

_~***~_

"Dude did you see Officer Trudge. He looks like he's been put in some sort of spell!" I heard as we walked closer to school.

There were people crowding around the area. I pouted.

"I can't see." I mumbled to Yugi. He smiled.

"Me either." He said back. I grinned and pulled up my sleeves.

"Well when push comes to shove, shove them back!" I said grinning. Yugi frowned.

"Tamaya don't even-"

I grabbed onto Yugi's hand and pushed through a hold bunch of people.

"Excuse us! Coming through here people! Move!" I yelled as I pushed through. Joey was in the front and I moved his arm slightly so I could see. I barley went up to his shoulder.

"Whoa." Yugi and I said in unison.

Trudge was by the tree yelling "money all around!" to everyone. His eyes were glazed over like he was in some sort of trance.

"Well at least you two wont have to pay him back now." Tristan said. I nodded slowly.

"It's strange though." Yugi mumbled. I looked at him.

"What is?" I asked moving my bangs out of my face. He shook his head.

"Nothing lets get to class guys." He said walking towards the door.

"Okay. Come on Tamaya." Téa said walking behind Yugi. Everyone cleared the area as medics came and got Trudge.

'_What happened to him?' _I thought confused. My necklace glowed a little. I grabbed it and looked at it.

'_I don't think that it was something that happened on accident.' _I thought walking towards where Joey was waiting.

"Come on Tammy!" He called as I blinked and got a tick mark on my head.

"Stop calling me that!"

_**~***~**_

It was almost the end of the day and this was the last class of the day.

We sat in our seats as the bell rang.

Joey sat to my left and Yugi sat on my right. Tristan sat behind Joey while Téa sat in front of me. The teacher walked in and asked us to quiet down.

"Today we have a new transfer student from England. Please come in and introduce yourself." He instructed.

A boy with the Domino High school uniform walked in. His white hair was pointed downwards in various directions and trailed halfway down his back. He had soft chocolate brown eyes that you could almost melt in. He smiled gently.

"Hello my name is Bakura. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we can become friends and play many games together." He said in a British accent. I smiled. Almost all the girls in the room squealed.

I sighed slightly.

Joey leaned over to me.

"Wow I think he already has a fan club huh Tammy. Tammy? Tammy!" He yelled quietly. I blinked out of my daze.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked looking at Joey. He smacked his face on his desk.

"You don't like him to do you?!" Tristan asked me in disbelief over Joey's head. I blushed.

"N-No! It's just….he's so cute it's hard not to." I stated glancing back at Bakura before looking back at Tristan.

"But I don't like him like that. He already has fan-girls. It's sooo annoying to have those. So I think I'll pass." I stated turning back to the front. I saw Yugi looking at me from the corner of my eye, but I ignored him.

"Bakura there is an open seat next to Joey." Joey raised his hand and Bakura smiled again. Bakura made his way over to his seat that was in front of Joey. After that the class broke into chatter. Bakura turned to Joey.

"Hello I'm Bakura. It's a pleasure to meet you Joey." He stated holding out his hand. Joey shook it grinning.

"Same here. Let me introduce you to my friends." He said directing Bakura's attention to all of us. Yugi stood by my desk and Téa turned so she was faced Bakura. Tristan stood next to Joey's desk.

"I'm Téa. It's nice to meet you Bakura." She said shaking his hand smiling. Bakura nodded.

"I'm Tristan." Tristan said pointing to himself.

"I'm Yugi Muto and this is Tamaya Kuragari." Yugi said pointing introducing both of us. I stared at Bakura for a moment. Before I held out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you." I said smiling softly. He shook my hand.

"The pleaser is all mine." He said smiling with his eyes shut. I took my hand back and played with my necklace.

'_There's something weird about this kid.' _I thought looking at Bakura.

"Wow is that a Millennium item?" Bakura asked in slight shock. Yugi grinned.

"Yeah it is! I actually finished it last night." Yugi said holding it in his hands. Bakura smiled.

"May I?" He asked pointing at the puzzle. Yugi grinned.

"Sure." He said talking it from around his neck. Bakura looked at it closely.

"This is magnificent. I have one-" He cut off from what he was saying and grabbed his chest in a pained manner.

"Bakura are you alright?" I asked slightly worried. He nodded.

"Yes I'm alright. I just need to go to the washroom." He stated standing up. I stood up also.

"I have to go anyways. I'll show you where it is." I said walking towards the door.

"That would be nice." He said softly.

~**~

We had already went to the bathroom. We got into the hall and it was empty. I was kind of wary of this guy and I couldn't explain why.

"So what are your favorite kind of games?" Bakura asked making me jump a bit. I looked at him.

"S-Sorry what?" I asked looking at him. He smiled.

"What kind of games do you like?" He asked again. I put my finger to my chin.

"Oh well…..I'm not really into games. I'm not really good at them. My best friend Yugi is really good at all games." I admitted sheepishly. Bakura laughed.

"Just because your not good at games doesn't mean you can't enjoy them. So when you play with Yugi what do you play?" He asked curiously.

'_Wow this guy does not give up.' _I thought sweat dropping slightly.

"Well I always lose but card games really." I said looking at him.

"You mean like Duel Monsters?" He asked. I nodded slightly.

"Well yeah that too. But mostly original cards. That you like gamble with or play go fish." I explained smiling. He nodded in understanding.

"But I'm more of a video game type of girl. I'm great at those. Yugi still taught me how to play Duel Monsters though. I don't understand a lot of it, but I get the basics." I stated shaking my head.

"What about you? What do you like to play?" I asked now curious about him. He smiled at me.

"I like Duel Monsters. But like you, I not all that good either." He admitted shyly. I laughed.

"Well I guess we're in the same boat huh?" I asked walking backwards. He nodded smiling.

"We'll have to play sometime Bakura." I mumbled looking at the walls full of pictures. Bakura got a little sad.

"Bakura what's wrong?" I asked stopping in front of him. He just glanced at me and smiled sadly.

"Nothing. I just haven't really played in a while." He said softly. I frowned.

'_Well that's not the real answer now is it?' _I thought. I put on a fake smile.

"It's okay. We don't have to play if you don't want to." I said. I turned around and ran into someone.

I hit the ground and landed next to Bakura's feet.

"Tamaya are you alright?" Bakura asked franticly.

"I'm fine." I said looking at the person I ran into.

It was Mr. Karita the gym teacher. He was very nasty and a huge pervert. He liked to touch the girls when we were in guys class. I could tell he was looking up my skirt.

"Watch were you're going Kuragari!" He bellowed playing it off.

"What are you talking about?! You were looking up my skirt!" I yelled taking him back a little.

"You can't yell at me! I'm a school teacher!" He smirked. He started to come at me. I got up quickly and took a step towards Bakura.

"You think I care. Listen here you perverted basterd! I don't care if you are-" Bakura got between me and Mr. Karita.

"Tamaya please control yourself." Bakura said softly. I looked at him and frowned.

"But Bakura! You saw it too. He was looking up my skirt!" I yelled pulling down the front of my skirt some. Bakura nodded.

"Yes but there is no way that the school would believe you if you told anyone. They would just suspend you and the teacher would get away with it anyway." He said softly again. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Your lucky you were here or I wouldn't be able to stop myself." I said glaring at Mr. Karita. He smirked a little.

"So you think you're the little savoir huh?" Mr. Karita said pulling on Bakura's hair. I balled my fist as Bakura shut his eyes in pain.

"Let him go." I said through my teeth. He ignored me.

"You know your not suppose to have hair like this. If this isn't cut off by tomorrow I'm gonna do it myself." He said pulling on a piece hard making him wince.

I punched Mr. Karita in face backing him off Bakura.

"I could have you expelled for punching me!" He yelled. I grabbed Bakura's arm putting him behind me slightly.

"Really cause I could have you fired, sued, and put in jail for not only assaulting one student, but two!" I yelled back pointing at Bakura.

"And right now I would rather be expelled before I let you ever touch Bakura." I said between my teeth. Mr. Karita tusked.

"I'll have him in gym tomorrow." He stated walking away.

I clenched my fist before I grabbed my necklace and sighed calming myself some. Bakura looked at me sadly. I grabbed a piece of his hair and tugged on it softly.

"You better not cut this." I said smiling. He shook his head.

"I won't." He said smiling again. I could tell it was fake. I let go of his hair and grabbed onto my necklace again.

"I really hate that teacher." I mumbled frustrated. Bakura laughed a little.

"I understand why." He said. We started walking back to class. I played with my necklace as I hummed.

"Were did you get that?" Bakura asked pointing at my necklace. I blinked slipping it off my neck.

"Yugi's grandfather gave it to me when I was little. He got it from Egypt when he found Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. It was in the same tomb." I explained handing to him. He looked at it for a moment before grabbing his chest in pain again.

"It's very beautiful and fits you well." He said weakly. I smiled shakily.

"T-thank you, but are you okay Bakura?" I asked touching his shoulder softly. He nodded.

"Yes I'm fine. Here." He put the chain over my head slowly so I didn't touch my face or hair. The chain was over my hair but I didn't bother fixing it. I just stared at Bakura worriedly.

'_He's sweating.' _I thought frowning.

"A-Are you okay Bakur-"

"I'm fine. It's almost the end of the day you should get back to class. I have to go do something." He stated turning away from me. I blinked confused.

"O-Okay." I said watching him walk away grabbing his chest tightly.

'_What the hell was that about?' _I thought looking at my necklace. I pulled my hair back so that the necklace fell on my back and the let my hair fall over it.

My necklace started glowing again and I grabbed it.

'_What's with this thing? It doesn't have a light bulb in it does it?' _I thought looking at it while walking back to class.

_**~***~**_

I walked into the classroom and walked to my seat in a slight daze. Yugi knocked me out of it by touching my arm slightly.

"Tamaya what took you so long to get here?" Téa asked me curiously. I shook my head.

"Bakura and I ran into Mr. Karita coming back to class." I said looking at her smiling. Her eyes filled with worry.

"Well what happened?" She asked quickly. I shook my head. I wasn't the only one that knew about Mr. Karita's perverted moments.

"I almost got expelled that's for sure." I said angrily. Yugi stood next to Téa frowning.

"Tamaya what did you do this time?" He asked crossing his arms. I put up my hands defensively.

"Nothing! He started looking up my skirt so I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!! He looked up your skirt!?!" Joey yelled angry. We all shushed him. Tristan wrapped and arm around his neck.

"Shut up man! You'll attract attention we don't want!" He whispered fiercely. Joey got out of his grasp.

"Nah man! She's my friend! There's no way I could let some pervert do that!" He said clenching his fists. I shook my head and toyed with my necklace in thought.

"That isn't the reason why I punched him in the face." I mumbled quietly.

"YOU WHAT!?!?!" Téa, Tristan, and Yugi yelled making me jump.

"That's my girl! Yeah who's attracting attention now?" Joey asked smirking after messing up my hair.

"Shut up Joey." Téa said rolling her eyes. I huffed and fixed my hair.

"I punched him in the face because he was harassing Bakura. I couldn't control myself." I said looking at the desk. Yugi looked at me.

"I understand how you must have felt Tamaya, but you still shouldn't have hit the teacher. You could get in serious trouble for that." Yugi said disappointed. I put my head down more so my bangs covered my eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry Yugi." I said softer.

'_I hate letting Yugi down.' _I thought cringing.

"Wait till grandpa finds out." He mumbled to himself. I looked at him.

"N-No! You can't tell Gramps! He wont talk to me for weeks. Like he did when I got in a fight with Ruby." I said helplessly. Joey looked at me shocked.

"That was you!?!" He asked in disbelief. Yugi and I nodded.

"Yeah she got in a fight with her when Ruby took my lunch money and put me in a trash can." Yugi said laughing a little. Joey nodded.

"I knew someone beat Ruby Johnson up. I was there when the fight happened. I guess I didn't recognize you Tammy. Which now that I think about it…" He took some of my bangs in his hand. "…I should have recognized you because no one else has hair like yours." He stated smirking.

I shooed him off and looked back at Yugi.

"Please don't tell Gramps! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!" I begged. Yugi sighed.

"Fine, but if he does find out, I'm not bailing you out this time." He said turning back to me. I broke into a grin.

"Okay!" I said happily as the bell rang.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door with the rest of the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my own characters and plot. So please enjoy! And review!!**_

**_~%Last time%~_**

_"Please don't tell Gramps! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!" I begged. Yugi sighed._

_"Fine, but if he does find out, I'm not bailing you out this time." He said turning back to me. I broke into a grin._

_"Okay!" I said happily as the bell rang._

_I grabbed my bag and headed out the door with the rest of the gang._

**_~%*%~_**

We walked down the sidewalk next to Yugi and I spotted Bakura walking down the street in a slight daze. I frowned.

'_What is wrong with him?' _I thought. Joey looked at me curiously.

"Whatcha looking at Tammy?" He asked using my nickname. I pointed at Bakura. Yugi smiled.

"It's Bakura! Come on guys!" He yelled running to Bakura. I blinked.

"Yugi I don't think-" Yugi was already up there having a conversation with him. Everyone else had followed him.

I sighed and walked so I could stand next to Yugi.

"Well we should play Duel Monsters sometime!" Yugi said happily. I smacked my friend on the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" He asked slightly angered. I just glared at him before pointing at Bakura. Yugi looked at Bakura who was looking down sadly again.

"Y-Yeah. Sometime." He said softly. I looked at him crossing my arms.

"What's so wrong with playing games with your friends?" I asked. Yugi glanced at me before looking back at Bakura.

Bakura got a little tense before he sighed closing his eyes.

"Well I guess I could tell you guys. But you have to keep it quiet." He said motioning silence with his finger to his lips. I huffed.

"But it cant keep se- mffffhfhfmfhfft!!!" Joey covered my mouth before I could finish.

"She can keep a secret! Especially if it's for a friend." He said looking at me sternly. Then it dawned on me.

'_He's not only referring to Bakura's secret, but to his own also. The one about his past.' _My gaze softened. I nodded smiling.

"Well every time I play a Duel Monsters game with someone, they end up in a coma. That's why I had to move her to Japan. Away from my friends and family. I live alone here." He said looking at all of us. I widened my eyes in shock.

"Wow every time?!" Joey asked in disbelief. He still had his hand over my mouth. I looked up at Joey who was just freaked out and blinked.

"Well there has to be some sort of explanation for it." Téa said putting a finger to her chin. I smiled a bit.

'_That's my friend!' _I thought happily. Then Yugi spoke.

"I'm very sorry that you had to move away from your family. It must hard to come here alone with no family." He said glancing at me.

By this time I was looking at my feet and my bangs covered my eyes. I nodded my head considering the fact that my mouth was still covered.

Bakura smiled shaking his head.

"Well I'm not as alone as I thought I'd be. I have all of you guys. And Tamaya is very protective of her friends I've seen and heard." He said looking at me. I looked up a little and nodded.

Joey let go of my mouth as my cell phone rang in my bag. I dug in my bag and pulled out my silver flip phone and read the caller ID.

'_David' _Came on the screen in blue letters.

I dropped my phone. Bakura bent over and picked my phone up from the ground reading it.

"Who's David?" He asked slightly concerned. Yugi and Téa froze at his name. Joey started freaking out.

"What's going on?! Why is Tamaya shaking?!" Joey yelled annoyed and worried at the same time. That was the first time he ever used my real name.

Téa took the phone from Bakura.

"Please let me walk you home Bakura." She encouraged smiling. She handed the phone to Yugi and dragged off Bakura.

The phone kept ringing as I stood there shaking slightly. Yugi held the phone up so he could read the letters. He looked very angry.

Joey was standing there confused along with Tristan who looked the same.

"What is going on Yugi!?!" Joey yelled a little louder.

Then the phone stopped ringing. We all froze. The phone beeped signifying there was a new voicemail message.

Yugi held the phone out for me. I just stared at it for a moment before I took it shakily. I pressed send and went through my messages.

"_New message at three twenty one p.m. _

_***beep* **_

_**I don't know where the hell you are but when you come home you are on for it!!! You think you can run!?!?! Well you can't!!! I will find you!! No matter what!!! You have been missing since Tuesday and its now Thursday!!!! Yeah keep running because when I find you it will be ten times worse!!!! Good luck sneaking home for some clothes or food Tamaya because I'll be waiting for you this time!!!! Your going to get a beating so bad you won't be able to move for a month!!!!! **_

_***beep* **__End of message. _

_***beep* **__Message deleted. You have no more messe-"_

I snapped my phone shut and put it in my bag.

"Tamaya I knew you have been gone, but not since Tuesday!" Yugi said shocked. I nodded smiling weakly at him.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I've been through worse. You know that." I said walking past him to my house. Joey ran in front of me grabbing me by the shoulders roughly. I blinked surprised.

"Who was that?!?" He said angered.

"That was my older brother." I said trying to walk past him but he just tighten his grip.

"You're not going back to that place are you?!?!" He asked loudly again. I just blinked again.

"Well yeah why wouldn't I?" I asked softly. He just went wide eyed.

"Well because-"

"Because we care about you and don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are!" Yugi yelled interrupting Joey. I looked at Yugi in surprise.

He had tears coming down his face.

For me again.

Because I didn't cry.

'_I hate when he cries for me.' _I looked down and shuffled my feet. Then Yugi grabbed my hand and started dragging me off.

"Y-Yugi! Where in the world are we going?!?!" I asked trying to keep up with him.

"I understand what he's doing." I heard Joey say to himself. Tristan was walking besides Yugi as we walked (almost ran) to where ever they were taking me. I couldn't even see Yugi's face.

I stumbled over my feet as I was dragged all the way to Gramps game shop.

Yugi walked in and didn't even bother taking off his shoes. He still had a grip on my hand. I looked over my shoulder at Joey and Tristan who were standing in the main entrance of the shop watching us leave for the upstairs.

Yugi marched up the stairs with me in tow to Mrs. Muto's room. He didn't bother knocking as he went in and saw his mom folding laundry on her bed. Mrs. Muto looked up as Yugi barged into the room.

"Yugi what have I told you about knocking!?!" She scolded him but he ignored her and turned to me.

I looked at Yugi shocked as he looked at me. It was the Yugi from my dream. He was taller than me and was more serious in the face and eyes. His hair was different and his facial expression was also. He was angry, hurt, and sad. He had tears running down his face.

'_This is defiantly not the Yugi I grew up with.' _I thought in shock. Yugi looked me in the eyes for a moment before he spoke.

"Take your uniform jacket off." He commanded sternly. I took a step back.

"W-Wha-"

"Do it or I'll do it for you!" He said taking a step towards me.

"Yugi Muto!!" Mrs. Muto yelled from behind him. He shook his head.

"There is something I have to show you Mom. Something Tamaya's been hiding since she was six." Gramps walked into the room to see what all the fuse was all about.

I looked between all of them and I shook my head grabbing my arms.

"N-No." I whispered to Yugi. His eyes softened considerably.

"You need to show them or they can't help. You've shown me." He said touching my arms slightly. I flinched but didn't pull back.

I took off my jacket sighing and showed Mrs. Muto and Gramps bruises on the tops of my arms. They rapped around my arms and looked like hand prints. They were only blisters before they popped. Now they were nothing but bruises that were infected.

"Oh my! Dad go get the first aid kit!" She ordered franticly. I shoved my arms back into my jacket.

"No I'm fine!" I said quickly I grabbed my bag and darted out of the room.

"Tamaya!" I heard Yugi's deep voice call me. I ignored it. I ran down the stairs and past Tristan and Joey.

"Where are you going go Tamaya?"

Gramps words got me to stop. I had my hand on the door handle.

Gramps walked into the room calmly. I wanted to cry but couldn't because I wouldn't know why I was crying. I just stood there emotionless. Everyone stood around the room watching and waited for my answer.

"I…..I don't know…..I want to go somewhere that I can call home." I whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

"Do you think going back to David will be that place?" He asked me seriously. I shook my head.

"No…..but it's the only place I have left." My voice cracked as I started pulling on the door handle.

"Joey do something." I heard Tristan say as the door closed behind me.

'_Please show me.' I thought holding out my necklace._

_Then I ran._


	4. Chapter 4

_****__**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my own characters and plot. So please enjoy! And review!!**_

_**~*Last time*~**_

"_Do you think going back to David will be that place?" He asked me seriously. I shook my head._

"_No…..but it's the only place I have left." My voice cracked as I started pulling on the door handle._

"_Joey do something." I heard Tristan say as the door closed behind me. _

'_**Please show me.' **__I thought holding out my necklace._

_Then I ran._

_**~%*%~**_

The bottom of my necklace glowed as it pointed towards a place I was unknown to.

'_Please let it be somewhere safe.' _I begged in my mind.

I turned a sharp corner almost falling. There were apartment buildings.

The glowing got brighter as I walked towards them. I got to the third building and it pulled me forward some. I walked up four flights of stairs until I got to the door that made the necklace whip around uncontrollably. I held it tightly with both hands as it stopped. I looked at it and sighed knocking on the door.

I didn't know where I was, but I most likely knew the person.

The door clicked open and Bakura stood there. He had on a white wool sweater and a green undershirt with some jeans and white socks. His hair was the usual white long hair and his eyes were just as curious as earlier.

I blushed and held onto my necklace.

'_You brought me to Bakura's house!?!' _I thought in disbelief.

"Tamaya?" He asked stepping more out of his house.

"Oh! Ah-ehehe." I looked around the hallway like I didn't know who he was and pointed back down the stairway.

"Well this isn't the right house. Sorry to bother you sir." I said quickly walking back towards the stairs.

"Wait!" I stopped a little surprised and looked back at him. He stood with his arms behind his back and his head tilted to the side cutely.

"I can almost guaranty you didn't come to my apartment building, that's on the other side of town, by accident." He said smiling softly. I blushed again looking at the railing and traced the design on it.

"W-Well no. I just-"

"Please come in." He said going back into his house. He left the door open so that I could come in or leave.

'_**Well go on! He's the one your heart thought of second.' **_A voice said. I blinked.

I looked around and contemplated.

'_Well it lead me here. It's never been wrong before. If my friends or David don't find me here I'll take it.' _I thought grabbing onto my necklace tightly.

I slowly went back up the stairway to Bakura's open door.

I walked in and the living room was huge. I shut the door behind me and took my shoes off. I put my bag down and set my shoes on top of them next to the door.

I pulled my skirt down and walked into the living room slowly. It was big considering it was for one boy. It had a great view of the city though. I looked over at the pictures that were there on the table right in front of the couch. I leaned over some to get a better look at them

One was of a little girl and her parents. The other one was of Bakura as a little boy playing with the little girl. The last one was of the little girl crying by herself.

I looked at the picture and instantly knew how this girl felt.

Sad, alone, hurt, and guilty.

"Why am I here?" I asked myself standing up straight again.

"Because you needed to come here for something." Bakura said smiling. I turned around to the sudden voice.

"I'm sorry Bakura! I didn't mean to-"

"No it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong. Téa did the same thing." He said standing next to me to look at the pictures also.

I looked at him for a moment while he stared at the picture.

I could almost feel the sadness radiating off of him. No matter how much he tried to cover it up with his smiles.

He looked at me.

"So what brought you here Tamaya?" He asked me going to sit down on the couch. I stood there for a moment.

'_What did my heart bring me here?' _I thought confused. Then my necklace flashed. I grabbed it and walked over to the couch.

I sat with my legs under me and I face Bakura. I stared at him.

"Why would it lead me to someone who started at our school just today?" I mumbled staring harder at him. Bakura looked at me with those big chocolate eyes.

"What are you talking about Tamaya?" He asked me sitting up some more. I shook my head looking away.

"Nothing. I don't know what brought me here actually. I just…….I needed some place far away from there. My legs lead me here. I didn't know it would be your home Bakura." I said looking at him. He smiled.

"I think you needed to talk to someone." He said crossing his legs on the couch facing me. I shrugged.

"Maybe." I mumbled looking out into space. I looked back at Bakura to see him looking at me confused.

"Bakura, can I stay the night here?" I asked looking at my hands. I looked back at Bakura to see him smiling warmly.

"Of course. I have a guest bedroom down the hall." He said getting up to show me. I followed him to the bedroom. It was a good size. I looked back at Bakura.

"Thank you. Very much." I said smiling. He nodded turning to leave the room before he stopped to turn back to me.

"When you would like to tell me what your running from……I'll be in the living room." He stated smiling before walking out.

I blinked. Then my necklace started glowing and pointed towards the window.

I went over to the large window and saw David walking down the street leading to the apartments. He was holding what looked like a GPS devise.

Out of no where my necklace started beeping.

'_Wait beeping?'_

I flipped it over and on the back was this small red chip and it was glowing. In small letters it read,

"_**Child saving system"**_

I scoffed.

'_Saving system my ass!' _I looked back out the window and saw David looking at me with a smirk before running off towards the apartment I was currently in. I grabbed my bag before I ran into the living room where Bakura was sitting reading a book.

"Bakura! What ever you do, don't open that door!" I yelled making him jump in slight surprise.

"T-Tamaya! What are you-" There was some banging on the door.

Bakura got up and went to answer it. He opened the door and David was there leaning against the door frame slightly.

David was wearing blue jeans and his brown combat boots. He had on a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. His hair was a brown color and was short like a normal guys hair style. His black eyes locked onto my golden ones instantly.

"Hello. I'm here to pick up my little sister. There has been a huge misunderstanding hasn't there, Tamaya?" He said walking into Bakura's house.

Bakura looked at me and I was scarred.

I watched David get closer and closer to grabbing me before all I saw was Bakura's back.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think she wants to come with you at the moment." Bakura said with a protective arm in front of me.

I stared at Bakura.

"B-Bakura…"

"She doesn't have a choice." David said getting a bit angry. I put an arm on Bakura's back and got behind him a bit more.

"I actually believe she has all the choice in the world. Now if you would please leave my house." He said calmly. David scoffed before lunging at us.

I screamed slightly and Bakura pushed me out of the way. We both ran for the bedroom.

Bakura slammed the door shut as I pulled out my cell phone.

"_Where are you Tammy?!!" _Joey yelled out of breath on the other end of the line. I looked at Bakura who was holding the door.

"I'm at Bakura's house! I need your help Joey!!! Please help me!!" I begged my voice breaking. No matter how scarred I was though, no tears formed.

"_Okay hold on where is Bakura's house?" _He asked me running. I could hear Yugi, Tristan, and Téa in the background.

I looked at Bakura for help. He was putting all his weight on the door. He looked at me with one eye open.

"9865 North Domino Apartment number fourteen." He said. I nodded.

"9865 North Domino Apartment number fourteen. Do you know where that is?" I asked in slight panic.

"_Yeah I heard him. I know exactly where that is Tammy. We'll be there in a few minutes. Hang on!" _He yelled then the line went dead.

I looked at my phone.

The door burst open sending Bakura flying into me. We both landed on the floor with a thud. Bakura was laying on his side unconscious facing me. I sat up and crawled over to him.

"B-Bakura? A-Are you okay?" I whispered touching his forehead lightly.

"See what you did? You could heave simply come with me. But you just had to run away." David said walking up behind me. I just looked at Bakura.

'_I'm so sorry Bakura.' _I thought shutting my eyes tight. Then I felt this tight grip on my hair.

"AHH!!!" I screamed as I started being dragged into the living room. I struggled as he dragged me across the carpet that was now giving me carpet burns on the back of my legs.

"LET ME GO!!!" I screamed pulling on my hair. I hit him in the groin and he automatically let go of my hair. I crawled away quickly hurting my burning legs.

I looked up for a split second and saw Bakura coming from the room slowly.

David stopped and looked at Bakura.

"You can stop now. I've caught her." He said chuckling a bit. Bakura shook his head.

"She….is……..my friend…..and you're…..hurting….her…." He said pointing towards my bleeding legs.

"Tamayaaaaa you can't leave. You have no where else to live." David sang sickeningly. I paled viably as he said my name.

"I-I know but….." Bakura looked at me in surprise before grabbing his chest in pain.

"NOOO!" He yelled.

I looked over at him.

"Are you okay?" I said. Bakura was still for a moment before a very angry look came on his face.

I flinched back slightly. Bakura had changed like Yugi changed back in the shop. His hair was pointed in more directions than Bakura's. Part of his bangs were a little more spiked.

He sat up slowly from grabbing on his heart and opened his eyes. I looked at him in slight shock. Bakura's chocolate soft eyes were gone and replaced with darker brown ones that were very angry.

But that wasn't what shocked me the most. It was the fact that a Millennium item was hanging around his neck. I looked at it as it shinned before I thought about what Bakura said to Yugi earlier.

_~*Flashback*~_

"_Wow is that a Millennium item?" Bakura asked in slight shock. Yugi grinned._

"_Yeah it is! I actually finished it last night." Yugi said holding it in his hands. Bakura smiled._

"_May I?" He asked pointing at the puzzle. Yugi grinned._

"_Sure." He said talking it from around his neck. Bakura looked at it closely._

"_This is magnificent. I have one-" He cut off from what he was saying and grabbed his chest in a pained manner._

_~*End of Flashback*~_

'_He was trying to say he had a Millennium item also wasn't he.' I thought looking at his face. It was so different from Bakura's._ It was a different person all together.

His eyes snapped to mine making me freeze. Then he looked at David.

"You have done enough damage to my new master. It's time for you to disappear." Bakura's voice was rougher and darker. Even with the accent he still had.

He pointed to David and then his Millennium item shined. I looked at David as he got this blank look on his face. His eyes turned empty and then he started to fall over.

As he hit the ground with a thump all I could do was stare blankly at him.

I looked back at Bakura who was now looking at me with that same gaze.

"Why did you put up with such nonsense." He said coming over to me. I just looked at him before I looked down.

"I don't know. I just had no place to go if I went anywhere else." I said trying to get up. My legs burned but I blocked out the pain and I walked over to Bakura.

He just stood there watching my movements.

"What did you do to him?" I asked once I got in front of him. He just started to smirk.

"I sent him to the shadow realm. He won't be back for a while." He stated going back to the front door. He shut it and then went to stand over David's unconscious form.

He picked him up and then set him on the couch on his back. Bakura turned back to me.

"So, aren't you going to cower and scream like the helpless mortal you are?" He asked me eyes gleaming with mischief. I stood there for a moment before shaking my head slightly.

"No. There's no reason to. Your only Bakura." I stated going towards the kitchen to get a wash rag. I heard him huff before it went silent.

I put cold water on the towel and set it on my leg. I hissed in pain as it touched my burn marks. I turned around and leaned on the counter.

Bakura walked in and looked to be back to normal and his Millennium item was gone.

"Oh my! Let me help you Tamaya." He said coming over to me. I smiled and nodded.

He helped me over to the table and I sat down in the chair. He went to get the first aid kit and I groaned as he came back in with rubbing alcohol.

"That's gonna burn even more!!" I wined pulling up my legs slightly. Bakura shook his head rolling his eyes.

"It's will make it feel better after a while. Your worse than a child." He said coming over and sitting a chair down besides mine.

I put my legs down reluctantly and he started helping my legs.

"Owchies!!" I wined flinching at the touch if the alcohol. He smiled but held onto my leg.

"Almost done. And there you go!" He said rapping the rest of the leg in a bandage. Then there was a panicking banging on the door.

Bakura got up quickly with me behind him.

When he opened the door Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Téa ran in.

"Tamaya!!" Joey and Yugi yelled in unison.

I stood there looking at them. Before I smiled.

"H-Hey." I said waving a bit. Joey looked at my legs before Yugi embraced me in a tight hug. I stood there wide eyed while I kept us steady.

"Y-Yugi what's wrong?" I asked quietly. He just kept shaking and held me tighter.

"You're not aloud to run away anymore." He cried into my neck. I just smiled and hugged him back.

"I know. I won't. I promise." I whispered to him. He let me go and smiled.

"Tammy what happened to your legs?" Joey asked pointing at my bandaged legs. I blinked before looking at Bakura.

"Tamaya's brother came to pay us a little visit." He explained pointing to the couch.

"Let me at him!" Joey yelled holding out his fist. I held him back.

"No Joey! He's already knocked out!" I said trying to keep him at bay.

Tristan went to look at my brother and nodded.

"Yep. He's out cold." He stated walking back over to us. Bakura blinked.

"He's was just on the couch like that when I woke up." He said turning to me. I blinked.

"But don't you remember Bakura?" I asked looking at him questionably. He looked at me with pure confusion.

"Remember what?" He asked looking at me. I just shook my head.

"T-That you got knocked into me and got knocked out. You hit your head to hard on the floor." I explained smiling. He nodded.

"Yes I do remember being thrown into you. Now that I think about it, that sort of hurt." He said grabbing the back of his head slightly. I giggled.

"Yeah you hit it pretty hard." I said looking at it slightly.

"Tamaya why did you run to Bakura's house?" Yugi asked me with a slight frown. I shrugged my shoulders.

"To be honest with you, I didn't even know where Bakura lived. I just ran to where my instincts took me." I said looking at Yugi with a smile.

"It brought me some where safe at least." I said softly. Bakura nodded and I looked back at Joey who was trying to strangle my brother.

"Okay lets go." I said grabbing my bag. Everyone walked out of the door and I waited behind. Bakura was looking at me a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking up to him. He looked away.

"I thought it would be nice if I had someone here with me for a night." He said looking back at me. I smiled warmly.

"I could still stay. There's no where else important for me to go." I said smiling. His eyes brightened.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. I nodded walking over to my brothers sleeping form.

"First we need to get him the hospital." I mumbled. I pulled out my cell phone and called 9-1-1.

_**~%*%~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_****__**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my own characters and plot. So please enjoy! And review!!**_

_**~*Last Time*~**_

"_What's wrong?" I asked walking up to him. He looked away._

"_I thought it would be nice if I had someone here with me for a night." He said looking back at me. I smiled warmly. _

"_I could still stay. There's no where else important for me to go." I said smiling. His eyes brightened._

"_Really?" He asked excitedly. I nodded walking over to my brothers sleeping form._

"_First we need to get him the hospital." I mumbled. I pulled out my cell phone and called 9-1-1._

_**~%*%~**_

All of us were in the waiting room of the hospital. We were the only ones there.

I was sitting between Joey and Yugi while Tristan and Téa were on the other side of the room sitting next to each other. Bakura sat next to Yugi.

I was playing a video game on my phone and Yugi was looking through his Duel Monsters card deck. Joey was watching me play my game. Bakura sat in his chair comfortably while reading his book. Téa was reading a magazine on dancing while Tristan was sleeping in his chair.

I yawned snapping my phone shut as it read game over.

"I'm bored." I said looking at Joey. He shrugged.

"Whatcha wanna do?" He asked putting his arms behind his head. I shrugged before I grinned.

"Lets go get a snack at the vending machine!" I said happily jumping up. Joey got up grinning too.

"Yeah!! Lets go! Last one there pays!" He yelled running down the hall.

I blinked before running after him.

"Cheater!! You started early!" I yelled.

No one even flinched or jump at our out burst.

"Well how much do you want to bet she will make Joey pay?" Téa asked not looking up from her magazine. Bakura turned the page of his book while he kept reading.

"Two dollars." He said simply.

Yugi shook his head.

"There's no way she's gonna pay for it." He said looking at his Dark Magician card.

I ran back giggling and sat down next to Yugi with a piece of candy in my mouth.

"Did you have to pay for it Tammy?" Yugi asked looking at his Dark Magician Girl. I blinked before shaking my head.

"No. There was no way I was gonna pay for it. Even if I did lose." I said looking back at my bag full of treats.

Téa held out her palm to Bakura while turning the page to her magazine and he put two dollars in her hand before he moved on to the next page of his book also.

Yugi smiled shaking his head at the two before looking at my bag.

"So what did you get?" He asked me innocently going back to his cards. I grinned at him.

"Your favorite!" I said happily. I pulled out a small piece of caramel filled chocolate candy and opened it.

I turned to Yugi and put it in his mouth. He didn't look up from his cards as he chewed on it and smiled. I nodded happy with myself before turning back to my bag.

"You want one Téa?" I asked looking up at her. She smiled at me and came over to see what was in my bag. She took out two jolly ranchers and smiled.

"My favorite! Watermelon and Grape. Thanks!" She said walking over to her seat to read another magazine. I nodded smiling before going over to sit next to Bakura who was still reading that darn book. I looked at the cover and it read _Ancient Egypt _on it.

I blinked before shrugging. I shifted the jaw breaker that was in my mouth with my tongue and smiled.

"What some candy Bakura?" I asked digging through the bag. He looked at me before smiling and shutting his book.

"Sure. What do you have?" He asked watching me dig through the bag.

"Ummm….I've got…..caramel, jaw breakers, jolly ranchers, lollipops, cherry filled chocolate candy, and caramel filled chocolate candy. The carmle filled chocolate candy is for Yugi though. He's really picky." I said looking at Bakura. He smiled.

"May I have a cherry filled chocolate piece of candy?" He asked me nicely. I nodded.

"Sure!" I said handing him one.

"Thank you." He unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth before going back to his book.

I went to sit back next to Yugi and Joey turned the corner with two bags full of candy. I pouted.

"Why do you get so much candy Joey! That's not fair! I want some more too!" I wined. He sat down next to me and smirked.

"Because unlike you, I won't have a sugar high and come crashing back down." He said flicking me in the nose. I glared at him rubbing my nose and turned back to Yugi.

"Yugi! I don't have sugar highs do I?!" I asked looking at him. He looked at me with a sheepish smile.

"Actually Tamaya you do. And your hyper for about five hours." He said taking the bag of candy from me. I reached for the bag.

"W-Wait! I'm not done yet!" I whined. Yugi shook his head.

"No, you'll be too much for Bakura to handle tonight." He said handing the candy to Bakura. He took it smiling.

"Yugi is right actually." He said.

"Ha-ha." I heard Joey say. I turned to him and stuck my tongue out crossing my eyes. He did the same.

"Excuse me, are you David Kuragari's relives." A female doctor asked us.

I turned around in my chair to face her. She looked to be about in her mid twenties. She had a light purple skirt on with a white blows that was covered by a white doctors coat. She had brown hair that went with her ivory skin and was put up in a bun. She had gray glasses on and a soft smile.

I nodded my head dumbly.

'_She's really pretty.' _I thought in disbelief. I got back to my senses and pointed to myself with my pointer finger.

"I'm Tamaya Kuragari. His little sister." I explained. She nodded.

"I'm Dr. Elizabeth Nefer. Will you please come with me Tamaya?" She asked walking down the hall.

'_Wait, Nefer mean's beautiful in Egyptian doesn't it?' _I thought looking at her.

She motioned for me to come with her walking down the hall.

I got up slowly and looked at Joey for some help. He just shrugged. I ran up so that I was walking next to her. I didn't even go to her shoulder, but that doesn't mean she was tall. I was just short.

"Tamaya, I understand that you're David's only family." She said softly as we turned the corner leading to David's room. I nodded a little looking up at her.

"What happened to your other family?" She asked looking down at me. I looked away from her and my blue bangs covered my eyes.

"They….I was…..very little when they died." I said softly.

"Really." She said stopping. I stopped a little bit behind her and nodded.

She kneeled so that she was at the same level of me and put her hand on my shoulder gently.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" She asked me softly. I looked up at her slowly. She was smiling and her blue eyes were soft. I stood there for a moment before shaking my head a bit.

"I would like it…..if I told you another time." I said sadly. She nodded before she opened the door to David's room.

I stood in the door way and looked at him.

He was laying on the white bed. His head was propped up slightly and his breathing was uneven. He had an IV tube coming from his left arm and his eyes were shut like he was sleeping.

I stepped into the room with the Dr. Nefer behind me.

"Your older brother is in a coma. I don't know when he will come out of it Tamaya. Actually at the point the is at now, I think he may die. His heart accelerates at a enormous pace out of no where. If it keeps going like this his heart will explode and he will die." She told me walking over to the beeping machine.

I walked over to his bed with no emotion on my features.

"Really?" I said softly. She looked at me questionably.

"Your not sad about that?" She asked me in slight shock. I shook my head.

"Maybe he can see what it feels like to suffer." I said with hate.

Dr. Nefer looked at me with pure shock.

"Why would you say such a thing Tamaya?!" She asked me. I looked up at her.

"My big brother……didn't like me….so much." I explained smiling a bit. I rubbed the back of my head.

"It's sort of hard to explain." I said chuckling a bit. She looked at me.

"I'm sure I can handle it." She said softly. I looked at her in shock.

_**~*Flashback*~**_

"_How did you get those bruises on your leg Tamaya!?!?!" Yugi said in a panicky voice. _

_We were in Yugi's room. I was sitting on the bed and Yugi was at the table trying to finish the puzzle. It was hot and I had on some shorts and a t-shirt while Yugi had on a black tank top with black basketball shorts._

_I looked at my legs and smiled sheepishly._

"_Well it uh….sort of hard to explain Yugi." I said chuckling a bit. He came over and sat down next to me._

"_I'm sure I can handle it." He said with a serious look._

_**~*End of Flashback*~**_

'_That was the first time I told Yugi about David.' _I thought looking at Dr. Nefer in shock. I sighed looking at my feet.

"Fine."

We went to her office and I sat in the chair while she sat at her desk.

"When our parents died David and I had to live on our own. David never liked me. He was jealous of me because of the fact I was born and got all the attention. He tried to hurt and kill me a couple times. But Mommy and Daddy would stop him from trying to hurt me.

"There were a few times when I had to go to the hospital because of him. But they didn't want to get rid of him because they loved him just as much as they loved me." I smiled a bit as I remembered my parents smiling faces before I got a little sad**_._**

"But when they _left_ us David became my legal guardian. After that he decided he wanted to pay me back for what I put him through. I actually became afraid of coming home. He was really…..mean….to me. And I hate him for it.

"The problem though, is I have no place to go if he were to die. Even now I have no place to live so I'm going to stay at my friends house for the night until I find something to do. I don't turn 15 until next month." I said.

By the time I was done Dr. Nefer had tears coming down her face. I freaked out a little.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" I said. She shook her head taking off her glasses.

"I'm crying because I feel sorry for you. Tamaya did your brother hit you?" She asked me setting her glasses on her desk.

I nodded my head.

"He did." She sighed softly before coming around the desk to be in front of me.

"Tamaya have you ever heard of CPS?" She asked me. I thought for a moment before shaking my head.

"No. What's that?" I asked curiously. She smiled.

"Child Protective Services. It can help you find a new home and family so that if your brother does wake up, you wouldn't have to go back to his home." She explained. I smiled happily.

"R-Really!?" I asked on the edge of my seat. She nodded smiling at my enthusiasm.

"Yes. I can make the phone call for you. Here." She handed me this card with her number.

"I will call you when I've talked to CPS. When you need to call me you can." She said smiling. I nodded smiling.

"Thank you!" I said hugging her. She was surprised before she hugged me back.

_**~%*%~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Woo! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long. I've been sorta busy. Anywho! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! of course. In no way, shape, or form.**_

**_Please enjoy this chapter though. And review because you are just so nice to little old me! *grins*_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**~*Last Time*~**_

"_Child Protective Services. It can help you find a new home and family so that if your brother does wake up, you wouldn't have to go back to his home." She explained. I smiled happily._

"_R-Really!?" I asked on the edge of my seat. She nodded smiling at my enthusiasm._

"_Yes. I can make the phone call for you. Here." She handed me this card with her number._

"_I will call you when I've talked to CPS. When you need to call me you can." She said smiling. I nodded smiling._

"_Thank you!" I said hugging her. She was surprised before she hugged me back._

_**~%*%~**_

"We'll come back tomorrow so that we can all go out for the day okay Tamaya?" Téa said as we were all walking back to Bakura's home.

I nodded waving my hand. I was on Joey's back. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely and he held my legs so I wouldn't fall. I put my head on his shoulder and faced Téa blinking tiredly.

"Alright, alright. It seems like you always want me to go shopping with you Téa." I said yawning. She rolled her eyes.

"It's because you almost never come shopping. So now that you have a lot of free time on your hands this weekend you can come. OH!! How about you stay the night at my place and we can shop till we drop!!" She said excitedly. I went ridged just as Joey did.

"U-Uh…I uh…have to go to Yugi's tomorrow!" I said laughing nervously. She looked at me skeptically.

"Really. How about I ask Yugi then." She said looking at him.

Yugi and Bakura were talking in their own conversation and not even listening. She went to stand next to him.

"Hey Yugi? I was wondering, are you and Tamaya going somewhere tomorrow." Yugi looked at her questionable.

"N-" He glanced at me franticly waving at him.

"Yeeees! Yes we are actually. She is uh coming to help my mother do some laundry." He said grinning at her nervously. She frowned.

"Oh. Okay then." She said walking back to Joey and I.

"Well you got away this time missy. But next time we are shopping for the whole weekend!" She said happily. I sighed.

"Yes ma'am." I mumbled into Joey's shoulder. I heard him chuckle.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

Everyone chattered while Joey and I just kind stayed quiet during the walk. It was dark out and the street lights were on. Cars passed by but not a lot of them seeing as how we took the empty road.

I yawned tiredly again.

"You must be exhausted huh?" Joey asked me. I nodded putting my chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I am." I said. He was quiet for a moment and is bangs covered his eyes. I felt something wet on my hand.

I blinked holding it up and looking at it then back at Joey's face. He had a tear rolling down it. I blinked.

"Joey, why are you crying?" I asked softly so no one else would hear. I still couldn't see his eyes.

"I lost one little sister already. There's no way I'm gonna lose this one also." He said just as softly. His grip on me tightened. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I sowy." I said child like. That got him to laugh a little and I smiled softly.

"It means a lot to me that you think of me as your little sister Joey. Thank you." I said closing my eyes. He nodded.

"Yeah. As long as I'm your bro nothings gonna happen to ya!" He yelled spinning himself around. I screamed and laughed as everyone laughed along with us.

_**~***~**_

We stood outside of Bakura's apartment building and discussed what Saturday's schedule would look like.

I sighed putting my arms behind my head as I stood next to Yugi.

"But Téa! I don't want to go out tomorrow!" I wined blowing some blue bangs out of my face. She rolled her eyes and turned to Bakura.

"We'll all meet at the mall at 12:30p.m. tomorrow okay? Make sure she is up and all dressed by then Bakura. Alright?" She said with her hands on her hips. Bakura nodded and smiled nervously.

"I'll try my best Téa, but I don't think that Tamaya is really a morning person." He said glancing at me. I shook my head.

"From what I hear from Yugi, I'm more of a night person than a day. Which is very true." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah she's like a vampire!" Joey said trying to scare me. I just pushed him out of my face rolling my eyes.

"Shut up Joey." I said.

"Well at least try to get her up by then. Well, see you tomorrow!!" Téa said running off. I waved at her.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. I turned to all the boys. Yugi looked at his watch.

"Well I gotta get going guys. Grandpa is going to wonder where I am." He said smiling. I nodded and gave him a hug.

"I'll be staying here for the night. I will see you tomorrow Yugi." I said smiling at him. He nodded and waved at the rest of them before walking off. Joey sighed.

"We're gonna go with him He could get in some trouble at this time of night." Joey said messing up my hair. I grinned up at him.

"You do that and protect my dear friend Joey." I said fixing my hair. He nodded smiling and went to catch up with him. Tristan turned to me and smirked.

"See you tomorrow Tamaya. You know Téa gonna make you shop until Joey has to carry you again." He said chuckling. He waved over his shoulder as he walked away. I put my head down in defeat.

"Don't remind me." I mumbled. Bakura laughed a little and we went up to his house.

_**~***~**_

"Bakura I'm really sorry about the way I just dropped in like that earlier." I said sitting down next to him the couch. He was reading his book again.

He was dressed in some sweat pants and a white t-shirt. I put on some shorts of his and rolled them up a couple times. I borrowed a large black t-shirt of his that was like a dress on me but oh well.

He looked at me with a smile.

"It's truly alright Tamaya. It's quiet nice to have your company here with me." He said going back to his book. I blushed a little and looked away to the window.

"Oh. Maybe that's why Yugi puts up with me all the time." I said softly. Bakura laughed a little. I looked back at him and he was smiling at me.

"I think Yugi's your friend because you are a good person, and his childhood friend. Anyone would want to be your friend Tamaya." He said setting his book down so he could face me.

I smiled a little.

"You….you think so?" I asked looking at my hands. He nodded.

"Yep. Oh! We should get to bed!" He said franticly looking at the clock. I looked over at the huge clock on the wall and it read 1:23a.m.

I blinked.

"Wow time flew by." I mumbled getting to my feet and stretching. I hissed a little and looked down at my legs. Rug burns went up my left leg and covered my right leg. It hurt badly. I shrugged.

"I've had worse." I mumbled walking to the back room where Bakura said I could stay.

I passed Bakura's room and he was shutting off the light next to his bed.

"Night Bakura." I said walking past. He smiled.

"Goodnight."

I went into the guest bedroom and laid on the bed after turning the light off. I looked out the window and looked at Domino City. It was big and busy. I sighed and something triggered in my mind.

"_This is Tamaya Kuragari." _

"_It's nice to meet you." _

"_The pleaser is all mine." _

"_There is something I have to show you Mom. Something Tamaya's been hiding since she was six." _

"_N-No." _

'_Please show me.'_

"_I can almost guaranty you didn't come to my apartment building, that's on the other side of town, by accident." _

"_I'm at Bakura's house! I need your help Joey!!! Please help me!!" _

"_LET ME GO!!!"_

"_Are you okay?" _

"_You're not aloud to run away anymore."_

"_I thought it would be nice if I had someone here with me for a night." _

"_My big brother……didn't like me….so much." _

"_Thank you!" _

I sat up from the bed clutching my head as the events flashed through my mind like a movie. As it stopped a blinked a couple of times.

'_What happened?' _I thought shaking my head. I fell back onto the soft pillow and smiled.

'_I actually can't wait for tomorrow to come.' I thought. I took my necklace off and set it next to my bed._

* * *

_***Grins* Remember, reviewing is your friend! I will try to update as soon as possible!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay! Well I have chapter seven finally done and chapter eight has one page left and it's done! So I might put two chapters up today!**_

_**Yay me!**_

_**Anyways, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and/or its characters! I only own my own characters. So enjoy this chapter of Egyptian. **_

_**~*Last time on: Egyptian*~**_

**'**_**I actually can't wait for tomorrow to come.'** __**I thought. I took my necklace off and set it next to my bed.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I blinked and looked at my hands that were now see through.

'_What the…where am I?' _I thought a little frightened. I looked to be in some sort of palace. It was beautiful. I stood next to a balcony and went wide eyed as I saw sand and pyramids.

I looked in front of me and this girl that looked around my age was standing there.

I watched as she stood on the giant balcony. She looked upon the desert kingdom in a trance.

She wore a golden gown that showed her back and wrapped around her neck. It went over her bare feet and touched the ground elegantly. Her black hair went to about mid back and her blue bangs framed her tan skin ever so lightly. She had a golden tiara around her head and laid on her hair. At the front on her forehead was my necklace!

A boy about a year older came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

He had white shorts on with golden trim on the edges. He had no shirt on and his spiky hair was just like Yugi's!

Across his forehead was a golden tiara with an eye carved into it. He had a look of sorrow etched in his features as his violet eyes over flowed with love. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Please don't leave me." He pleaded. The girl turned around in his arms and I gasped.

'_T-that's me! I mean…well….it looks like me.' _I thought covering my mouth.

The boy looked at her as tears filled her eyes.

"You know I can not stay here with you. Not with my brother knowing I'm here. I'm just putting you in danger." She said putting her hands on his chest softly.

He shook his head lightly with tears slipping down.

"You are the one in danger not me. I will protect you ." He said with a slightly shaken voice.

The women smiled touching his cheek softly and wiped off some tears with her thumb.

"I will be with you when ever you need me my love." She said smiling sadly. Tears fell down her face as she walked over to the balcony. She stood on the edge and looked back at him with a sad smile.

Then just like that….

She was gone.

The boy turned towards me and I saw the other Yugi standing there.

_**

* * *

**_

My golden eyes stared at the ceiling as I thought about the dream I had.

"It was more of a flashback." I mumbled.

I looked over at the window and the sun was coming up slowly. I got up and put on some faded blue jeans that had a few tears in them. I slipped on a green tank top and I zipped up my green jacket over the top. The jacket was long and covered my bottom stopping at mid thigh.

I slipped on my necklace last and looked around for my lovely green socks.

I put my hair up quickly and my blue bangs fell out of the pony tail framing my face.

It had been a two months since my brother was in a coma and Bakura moved here. I was able to live on my own because I was of age now. Bakura still lives in Domino City and he likes it. Joey and I have come closer and treat each other like siblings.

His sister Serenity came back also. She was going blind though. I met hear and she was very nice to me. We became very close friends. Joey used the money that Yugi one at Pegasus' island to pay for her surgery. She's recovering now.

I keep noticing weird things about Yugi ever since he and everyone else went to Pegasus' island to go get grandpa. I wasn't aloud to go. But ever since Yugi came back I keep seeing this other boy in his place sometimes. And it's freaking me out.

I walked out into the living room and grabbed my keys before putting on my black and green Converses. I flipped my cell phone open and hit speed dial four.

Riiiiing…..riiiiing…….riiiin-

"_**Good morning Tamaya." **_Bakura said on the other end. I grinned.

"Hey Bakura." I said walking out the door.

"_**I didn't expect you up this early." **_Bakura said slightly confused. I yawned a little before looking at my watch-8:30a.m.

I blinked before smiling slightly putting my hand in my jacket pocket.

"I didn't either. But I couldn't go back to sleep." I explained walking down the sidewalk on my way to Bakura's house. He sighed a little.

"_**I couldn't get back to sleep either. Something told me I should wake up." **_He said going quiet.

I frowned a little before going into a broad smile and stopping in the middle of the side walk. People went around me saying their good mornings and hello's before they continued walking.

'_There are a lot of people out this morning. It's only Saturday.' _I thought before shaking my head grinning again.

"Would you like to go to breakfast with me Bakura? I know this great place in town that makes the best French toast. And since you still haven't had it, you should try it." I said walking towards his apartment again.

"_**O-oh well, I'm not so sure if that's a good idea Tamaya. And I'm not feeling very well either." **_He said franticly dropping something in the process.

'_Probably the phone itself.' _I laughed at my friend rolling my eyes.

"Nonsense Bakura. You and I have not gone out a day together the whole time you've been here. Come on it will be fun. And don't think of it as a date! I promise I wont make a move on you my sweet Bakura." I said giggling.

Bakura chuckled a little before sighing.

"_**Alright, but…can Yugi come along?" **_He asked me. I blinked before smiling.

"Yeah. Of course he can come." I said nodding my head a bit.

"_**Okay call me when back when Yugi is ready and I'll meet you at the place." **_He said with a smile in his voice. I nodded before I realized he can't see me.

"Okay! See you soon!" I said before hanging up.

_**

* * *

**_

I walked into the game shop smiling when I saw Gramps sitting at the front counter.

"Hey Gramps!" I said happily running over and giving him a hug. He laughed and hugged me back smiling before he pulled back.

"It looks like you are doing well Tamaya. It's great to see you again!" He said patting my head softly.

I smiled before going to the opposite side of the counter so I was facing him. I leaned in the counter smiling.

"Is Yugi awake yet Gramps?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't think so. He went to bed pretty late yesterday. I think he's still sleeping." He said looking at the stairs. I rolled my eyes.

"I want him to come to breakfast with Bakura and I. I'll go wake him up." I said walking up the stairs.

I went up to Yugi's door and put my ear on it. I heard him talking.

"But we can't tell Tamaya I'm entering the tournament! She hates those things!" Yugi said franticly.

"Yugi you wanted to enter this tournament. Sooner or later she will find out. What is she finds out about me also?" Another voice asked. It was deeper than Yugi's.

'_Who is he talking to? And what tournament?' _I thought confused. I stood up straight and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

When I walked into my best friends room I saw the bigger Yugi from my dream standing there next to Yugi in the middle of the room.

He looked like Yugi except he was taller and looked more like a teenager than the elementary student that Yugi looked like. His eyes were shaper and more serious than Yugis big innocent ones. And the color of his eyes were darker and more violet. He was wearing a bigger size of Yugis outfit and he was see through!

Like a ghost!!

I stared straight at him and then looked at Yugi.

"W-Who is that?" I asked pointing shakily at him. They both went wide eyed before looking at each other.

"Yugi she can see me."

That voice.

'_It is him!' _

I went wide eyed as my necklace whipped around. Yugi and the bigger Yugi covered their eyes and they slowly disappeared as the room around me changed.

I looked around and I was in the middle of the desert. It was dark out and the moon was the only light there.

I saw that girl that looked like me lying there. She was slightly paler than before and her eyes were closed. There was blood coming from her chest where someone had stabbed her.

'_S-She's dead._' I thought a bit shaken. It was like looking at myself. I took a step back and heard someone behind me.

I turned around and saw the bigger Yugi coming at me with a sword.

I screamed and put my arms up to block my face but he just went right through me. Like I was a ghost.

I blinked and turned to see him clashing swords with….

'_David!' _I thought.

"You took her from me! You caused her unimaginable pain and suffering Vritra! You will pay for your actions!" The bigger Yugi yelled. He had a furious expression as the man who looked like David smirked.

"She died on her own _**Pharaoh ----**_." He said the words with so much venom it was scary. Yugi glared at him.

"All your lies and illusions will get you no where here." He said swinging his sword again. The David look alike didn't move in time and got slashed across his chest.

He hissed in pain and grabbed the bleeding cut before looking back at the bigger Yugi.

"I would not let her become the queen of our land! She was not fit for it! The only way to make sure she didn't was to kill her!" He said laughing like a maniac.

The bigger Yugi grinded his teeth together before holding out his hand in a five and the golden tiara with the eye on his forehead started glowing.

"You are not going to get away with this Vritra! I banish you to the shadow realm!" He said his deep voice serious and angry.

"N-no!" The David look alike yelled.

He yelled out in pain and a bright light engulfed him before it dimmed down and he was no longer there.

The bigger Yugi walked over to her dead body and dropped to his knees. He picked up her head softly and put it on his lap. She looked like she was in a peaceful slumber.

"I am so sorry Syllabi. I was too late to save you love." He said in a sorrow filled voice. He closed his eyes as tears cascaded down his face. He held her close to him as he cried.

I put my hands in my hair in a panicked state and shook my head.

'_Why am I dead!?! I don't understand!! What did Yugi do to my brother!?!?' _I screamed in my mind.

'_**That is not you Tamaya. That is me. And that boy isn't Yugi, but is ----. The man he sent to the shadow realm was not your brother Tamaya, it was mine.' **_

I froze as I heard the same voice form earlier.

'_It's that girl that jumped off the balcony!' _I thought shocked.

'_**Yes.' **_Then the same girl that was dead in Yugi's arms appeared in front of me. But you could see through her. Like I could see through me.

She was wearing the golden gown again. Just like before she jumped off the cliff. She looked exactly like me but was wearing something different. It was like looking in a mirror!

'_**And this is my past.' **_She said looking back at the crying man. Then the place shifted.

My eyes where wide as the room came back to Yugi's room and I dropped to my knees in a trance. My eyes were glazed over and I just stared at nothing. My hands were at my sides limply as I sat there.

"Yugi what's wrong with her?!?" The bigger Yugi asked alarmed. Yugi came running up to me.

"Tamaya!" Yugi said shaking me by my shoulders. I blinked and looked at him before I went wide eyed and pointed to the bigger Yugi that was standing behind Yugi.

"Y-You're from…I can't…"Yugi went wide eyed before he just looked at me.

"Tamaya what's wrong!?!" He asked. I stared at him breathing heavily and shaking my head.

I looked over at the bigger Yugi before my necklace started glowing softly.

'_**Calm down dear! It is alright. They do not know what you saw. And the spirit does not remember it ever happening to him either.' **_The girls voice said to me softly in my mind.

'_But it was him that I saw right_!?!' I thought back to her.

'_**Yes it was, but he does not seem to remember it.' **_She said in a somewhat sad tone.

I blinked looking back at the bigger Yugi that I just saw in my vision.

I slowly got out on Yugi's grasp and stood up so I was looking at the bigger Yugi. Our eyes locked and I suddenly couldn't look away.

"You can see me?" He asked me softly. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes." I whispered.

'_**He lives with in the Millennium Puzzle that hangs around Yugi's neck. Just as I live with in the Medallion of Life that hangs around your neck.' **_She explained softly causing me to nod to myself.

"Are you alright Tamaya?" Yugi asked me in his voice that I grew up with. I tore my eyes away from the bigger Yugi and looked at my childhood friend.

I smiled softly before nodding.

"Y-Yes Yugi I'm fine." I said. This was the normal Yugi. He was a bit shorter than me. I looked over at the bigger Yugi and he was taller than me by like a foot.

I walked over to the door and shut it softly before I just stood there. They both stood next to each other looking at me confused. I sighed looking at Yugi.

"How long have you been keeping this from me?" I asked putting my hands on my hips in a motherly fashion. Yugi sweat dropped and the bigger Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"W-Well, we didn't know how you would react. And I had no idea you could see him." Yugi explained looking up at the bigger Yugi. I shook my head slightly before grinning.

"So what's your name?" I asked the bigger Yugi. He shrugged looking at Yugi.

"We call him Yami. He can't remember his original name." He said sighing slightly. I frowned before going to sit on the bed. Yugi sat in the chair and Yami stood there.

"Well why not?" I asked. Yugi shook his head.

"He can't remember his past at all. All we know is that he was a pharaoh from ancient Egypt three thousand years ago." Yugi said looking at Yami to make sure he was right. Yami nodded looking back at me.

"That is correct." He said. I blinked grabbing my head in slight pain.

"Then how come I know some of your past Yami?" I said with my eyes shut. Yami looked at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked coming over to sit next to me. I looked at him rubbing my arm slightly.

"Well all I know is that you were in love. Her name was Syllabi." I explained looking at him so that I could go on. He nodded so I continued.

"She was being chased by her older brother who didn't want her to become queen of their land. I guess she came to you to stay for a while. Her brother apparently found out she was staying at your palace and went to get her." I said sighing at the flashback. I looked away from Yami with sorrow filled eyes.

"She left and you were crying." I said softly looking back at him. He was on the verge of tears by this point just listening to the story, and I didn't want to tell him the rest. He looked at his lap and took a deep breath.

"There's more isn't there?" He asked softly. I nodded and went on trying to remember the rest of the vision I saw.

"You and her brother fought because he had attacked your land and love. You sent her brother to some place called the Shadow Realm, and then went over to Syllabi. She was dead Yami. You said sorry so many times and….I know she feels it was not your fault." I whispered the ending.

I looked over to Yami and he had tears coming down his face. He put his head in his hands.

"You don't remember….any of this?" I asked a bit astonished. He shook his head softly.

"I don't. How I wish I did." He said. He looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you for telling me Tamaya." He said wiping the tears away. I nodded before looking at Yugi you had tears down his face also. He wiped them away quickly before looking at me with a smile.

"Why did you come here originally Tamaya?" He asked trying to lighten the mood. I smiled before jumping up.

"Oh Bakura! I totally forgot! Bakura and I wanted to know if you were willing to come with us to French Toast Palace! I don't really…care which one of you goes I guess." I said looking back and forth between both of them.

Yugi grinned wickedly.

'_That's never good.' _I thought with an eyebrow raised.

"I think you and Yami should go. I'm not all that hungry anyways." Yugi said looking dead at Yami. I looked at Yami with a confused expression and he was glaring at Yugi.

"Actually I-" Yugi cut him off.

"-Want to go? I thought you might." Then Yugi disappeared. I looked at Yami and he was solid. I looked around for Yugi.

"Where did…." I trailed off looking at Yami's ticked off expression. He was glaring at the puzzle around his neck.

"He is in the Millennium Puzzle." He said through his teeth. I laughed kinda nervously. I shrugged before walking out the door.

"Well lets go then Yami." I said before skipping off down the stairs.

_**~***~**_

I had called Bakura and he said he wasn't feeling to well and refused to go saying that Yugi and I should just go by ourselves.

'_That guy stood me up!' _I thought my eyebrow twitching. I looked over at Yami and he was looking around.

'_Hey can you hear me?' _I thought looking away from him to my necklace.

'_**Yes I can. Please call me Syllabi.' **_She said in a kind voice. I nodded my head a bit before frowning.

'_How long have you been able to hear my thoughts Syllabi?' _I asked. I heard her sigh softly.

'_**I have been here since the day you put this necklace around your neck. I've been guiding you ever since then.' **_She said softly.

'_So for a very long time then. Why did you choose me to guide?' _I asked confused. I heard her laugh a little.

'_**Because you are my reincarnation Tamaya. And you are destined to fall in love with the Pharaoh. Just as I did.' **_She said quietly. I blinked before looking at Yami. I broke out into a huge blush.

'_W-What!?! I can't love Yami! I barley even know him!' _I yelled in my head giving myself a headache.

'_**But you have known him for a very long time.' **_She thought to me before going quiet.

I frowned before blinking. I looked at Yami with a furious expression. He looked at me slightly taken back.

"Why are you looking at me like that Tamaya!?" He asked franticly. I stopped in front of him and glared.

"How long have you known me Yami? Really known me. Without **me** knowing **you**." I asked narrowing my eyes some.

Yami relaxed considerably before looking up at the sign.

"How about we talk about this over breakfast." He said smiling softly. I found myself blushing and nodded.

"O-okay." I said all previous anger forgotten. He took my hand gently and lead me into French Toast Palace.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fun fun stuff! Tell me what you think mkay!? Remember reviewing is just a click click away guys!!**_

_**Bye~Bye!!**_

_**~Nini~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I had so much fun writing this chapter! it's a little on the short side but I think it turned out terrific!!**_

_**So I, Niomi, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and/or it's characters. Only my characters are mine.**_

_**Now you can start!! Ready. Set. GO!!**_

_**~%Last time on: Egyptian%~**_

"_**How long have you known me Yami? Like really known me. Without me knowing you." I asked narrowing my eyes some.**_

_**Yami relaxed considerably before looking up at the sign.**_

"_**How about we talk about this over breakfast." He said smiling softly. I found myself blushing and nodded.**_

"_**O-okay." I said all previous anger forgotten. He took my hand gently and lead me into French Toast Palace.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I laughed as Yami told me the story about the school festival.

"I can't believe that was you. It was sooo funny dunking you in the dunker. It was a fluke that I actually hit the target with the ball." I said shaking my head grinning at him. Yami looked at me smiling.

"Yeah well that water was cold and Yugi switched right before you hit it so that I got dunked instead." He said looking out the window.

We had both finished our breakfast and I figured out that Yami was with me a lot more than Yugi was this past month.

'_That's probably why I started developing feelings for this Yugi. It was really Yami the whole time.' _I thought looking at Yami.

"_**Probably." **_Syllabi said from in my mind. I rolled my eyes.

I looked at Yami again and smiled.

"So what do you want to do now Yami?" I asked snapping him out of his trance. He shrugged.

"It makes no difference me." He said smiling softly at me. I crossed my arms leaning back in the chair.

"Well….we should go to the Egyptian Art Museum! It's my favorite place in the whole town! My sanctuary!" I said happily. Yami nodded. I put money on the table paying for both of ours and stood up quickly.

"Come on come on!!" I said excitedly.

I pulled him up from his chair while he was protesting about me paying and ran out the door heading for the museum.

_**

* * *

**_

I smiled looking at the tombs. I felt Yami watching me but I ignored it.

I walked around the tomb before looking at Yami with a confused look.

"You were a pharaoh correct?" I asked walking towards him. He nodded some.

"From what I know of yes. Why?" He asked looking at me with curious violet eyes. I shrugged looking over at the tomb again.

"I was just thinking, they should have a huge museum all about you!" I said turning back to him grinning. He chuckled at me putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't think I would have been that big of a deal Tamaya." He stated looking at the mummy tomb. I frowned looking at him.

"That's not true! You were really important to my point of view Yami. I mean, you were a pharaoh! Of Egypt!" I said blushing a bit.

'_What am I saying?! I wasn't even in that time period!' _I thought. I sighed running my fingers through my hair.

"If you were a pharaoh that should be a big deal in it's self, but I think you were the best one of them all!" I said happily. I looked over at Yami and he was looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked quietly. I nodded softly.

"Of course I do." I said taking his hand and walking over to more artifacts.

"I'm sure plenty of things that you did in your time will come back to you in due time Yami. You just have to be patient and wait." I said looking over at him. He nodded smiling at me.

"Although I've been waiting for a while now." He said. I rolled my eyes letting go of his had as we walked side by side.

"True, but a little patients never hurt. I mean it took Yugi eight years to finish the puzzle. And he did it with patients!" I said smiling at him. He nodded putting his hands in his pockets.

"You have got a point." He stated looking around. I missed his comment and put a finger to my chin.

"If you think about it, Yugi not finishing the puzzle might not have ever brought us together." I said looking at him.

He stared at me for a moment before nodding with a soft smile.

"That is very true." He said laughing a bit. I blushed faintly and quickly looked away from him to a different artifact.

I blinked looking at it through the glass and frowned.

"I've never seen this before Yami. Is it new?" I asked looking at him. He frowned a bit at the artifact and looked at the sign.

"It says that the _'Medallion of Death' _was just brought in yesterday. It claims to have a strange unexplainable power." He said looking at me. I blinked looking at the golden medallion.

_~*~_

"Tamaya you must listen to me! That medallion is the companion of mine. The dark side of it. You must stay away from it! It's safer that way. Tamaya? Tamaya!?" Syllabi yelled at me from inside my mind and frowned.

"She can't hear me." She said from inside her mind room. She looked at her hands and saw them disappearing.

She looked up and went wide eyed as she heard the door lock.

"Tamaya!!"

_~*~_

I stared at the golden jewelry that was in the case like it was calling out to me.

It had Egyptian markings on it with the broken symbol of life on it. It was like my necklace only golden, and had something about it that I didn't really like.

It had a dark black crystal on the center of it instead of a red one like mine had. It shined a bit and I stared at it more.

Something in the round black crystal caught my eyes and my golden eyes glazed over emotionlessly. I stood up straight and looked at Yami who was looking at the sign.

I tilted my head to the side a bit looking at him as my necklace swayed from side to side unnaturally.

Yami turned to me and blinked surprised.

My golden eyes had turned blacker then black!

~*~

"You have no right to take her over!" Syllabi yelled from inside her mind room. Evil laughter echoed through the large room.

~*~

I blinked a bit and looked around to see I was in a room.

"W-What's going on? I was just with Yami." I said confused. I looked around the room and saw different photos of me and my parents. Then some of Yugi and myself.

Different Egyptian markings were carved into the walls. I looked around confused and panicked.

"What is this?! Where am I?!?!" I screamed my eyes shut.

~*~

My body was moving on its own as I looked at Yami and then at his Millennium Puzzle.

'_**It's mine!'**_A different women yelled. She sounded like Syllabi only she was rougher and meaner than her. The voice echoed through the room I was in.

"Who's there!?"I yelled franticly. The voice snorted.

'_**Petekh!'**_ She yelled suddenly.

I blinked.

"Overthrow?" I said confused from inside the room.

All of the sudden I flew back out the door by a big gust of wind, landing on the ground of the museum. I looked up from my spot on the ground and gasped.

My body was still standing there.

Syllabi appeared next to me suddenly and kneeled down.

"Are you alright Tamaya?! I do not know what happened! She used dark magic to overthrow you!" She explained. I nodded.

"I figured that out on my own thanks. But who is she?" I muttered sitting up and glancing down at my legs. I went wide eyed.

"S-Syllabi! What…I….I'm a spirit!" I yelled looking at my look alike franticly.

She nodded frowning and we both looked up at my smirking body who looked over her shoulder at me before turning back to Yami.

I shook my head franticly standing up and looking at Yami who looked confused, and obviously couldn't see me.

"B-But if I'm right here…and you're right there then-"

"Then who is right there?" Syllabi finished standing up straight and looking at the girl that was **suppose** to be me.

I looked at my bodies smirking face and my body walked towards Yami who took a cautious step back as it reached for his neck.

I shook my head looking at Yami franticly.

"I don't know! But who ever she is, she's going to hurt Yami!" I yelled putting my hands in my hair panicking.

_**

* * *

**_

_***Bounces up and down happily clapping hands* **_

_**ReviewReviewReview!!! Come on it will be fun! And you will get to see the next chapter sooner!**_

_**Only a click click away!**_

_**Bye~Bye!!**_

_**~Nini~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**OMG!! I am sooo sorry you guys! I was sick and stuff and- ah never mind! I finally updated and I'm working on the Jak and Daxter story! I'm working as fast as I can. It's taking a while with school and work and then there's getting sick and it's just all blech!**_

_**So enough of me talking lets start the story guys!**_

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and/or the characters in any way shape or form. So please no sewing me alright!**_

_**Enjoy chapter nine!**_

_**~*Last time*~**_

_I looked at my bodies smirking face and my body walked towards Yami who took a cautious step back as it reached for his neck._

_I shook my head looking at Yami franticly._

"_I don't know! But who ever she is, she's going to hurt Yami!" I yelled putting my hands in my hair panicking._

_**

* * *

**_

Syllabi looked at me seriously.

"You must do something!" she yelled. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell am I suppose to do Syllabi!?" I yelled afraid of the situation. She grabbed my by the shoulders gently.

"Listen to me Tamaya. Try as hard as possible to get back into your body. If that fails you must call out to Yami. Maybe even Yugi!" she said trying to calm me down.

I nodded some.

"R-Right. Just tell me what to do," I said turning towards Yami.

Syllabi glared at the person in my body before turning.

"She must be stopped. Just run into yourself and see if you can get back in," she commanded slightly.

I nodded slowly before running.

I fell through myself and then through Yami.

The instant Yami and I touched he went wide eyed. I landed on the cold floor roughly and looked up at Yami as he turned around running over to me.

"Tamaya!? What are you doing in sprit form!? And who is that?!" he asked looking at me worriedly.

I shook my head tears forming.

"I…I don't know. I think she came from inside the Medallion of Death. Yami, you have to run! You gotta et out of here!" I said standing up. He stood up next to me and turned to the imposter who just smirked.

"So, you can see her again? I wasn't expecting that. Then again…you are the Pharaoh. Or you _**were**_ the Pharaoh," she sneered smiling evilly.

I glared clenching my fists.

"Listen here you little b-"

"Tamaya! I think I've found a way back into your body!" Syllabi yelled suddenly from behind the imposter.

Yami looked at Syllabi and I saw sadness go through her eyes before going serious again.

"You must get the Medallion of Death out of there. She is bound to it," she said looking at the girl who was in my body.

She turned and glared.

"I locked you away," she said annoyed. Syllabi frowned.

"I bound you also. Into the dark place from whence you came…Shesha." Syllabi got the most hated look in her eye as she growled her name.

The women, now named Shesha, laughed looking at her.

"It's good to see you too sister. It's been what…a full millennium since we have seen each other. Not since you cursed me to that damn Medallion. Looks like you suffered the same fate thou-"

She cut off going wide eyed as she looked at me.

"Put that down girl! You don't know what it can do!" Shesha hissed lowly. I flinched from her snake like hiss but glared holding the Medallion of Death tightly in my grip.

I looked at Syllabi who smiled proudly at me.

"Say the word Tamaya. You can do it," she encouraged. I stared at her before hearing the word echo through my head.

I held the artifact out in front of the hissing Shesha and shut my eyes tightly.

"I will overpower the dark powers that will me to the spirit for I am in! Release and go to the Medallion you were cursed to by Syllabi! Petekh!"

There was a flash of light and Yami closed his eyes tightly to dim down the light from blinding him.

When he opened them again he didn't see me or Syllabi.

"Tamaya?!" he yelled franticly.

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself on the ground behind the giant case that held the Medallion of Death.

"Tamaya!? There you are!" Yami yelled coming over to me. I sat up some and smiled tiredly as well as sheepishly.

He just frowned helping me up.

"You have to tell me what is going on," he said sitting me on the nearby bench. I stared at him before sighing.

"To tell you the truth…I have no idea myself," I said sitting back. He stared at me before shaking his head.

"Are you…alright?" I asked him softly. He blinked before looking at y concerned face. I smiled.

"You didn't get hurt right? Syllabi is also worried about you. She wanted to know as well," I explained. He relaxed some and nodded smiling reassuringly.

"Yes. I'm alright. Don't worry," he said setting his hand on mine. I blushed bright red but embraced his hand back smiling at him.

'Tamaya I have a feeling to check on Bakura. If Shesha has returned, I fear someone else has too,' Syllabi said from inside my mind.

I sighed softly before feeling a squeeze on my hand. I looked at the worried Yami and smiled some.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"I've been better of course. I just have a lot on my mind," I said sighing again. He stood up, pulling me with him.

"It's almost night. We have been here all day. Lets go do something different," he said walking towards downtown.

I nodded some and blushed again feeling his fingers wined through mine. I felt very happy at the warmth of his hand and smiled at myself some nodding.

"I would love that," I said pushing the confused thoughts of Shesha out of my mind.

_**

* * *

**_

We walked down the quiet street to my neighborhood talking about what had happened the whole day. From breakfast to the museum to the fun downtown.

"Apparently this Shesha snake chick is Syllabi's sister," I said looking at him. I forgot our hands were still together as we walked side by side.

"Interesting. For some reason Syllabi wanted, no, _needed_ to curse Shesha to the Medallion of Death," he analyzed. I rolled my eyes.

"For some reason? Yami, she's friggen nuts! She tried to kill, not only me, but you, to get our Medallions!" I yelled looking at him. He nodded looking at the sky.

"That reminds me of an old…_friend_," he said in a thinking manner. I looked away not listening to him mumble as I thought about the last sentence.

"What would have happened if I lost you?" I asked mostly to myself.

We were in front of my house as we slowed down to a stop. Yami turned me to him frowning.

"Lost me?" he asked confused. I nodded shyly looking at my feet.

"W-Well yeah. It was really close today. And Syllabi says its only going to get worse. I would be very…sad if I lost you. Or Yugi. Just the thought of losing Yugi is enough to make me throw up. The **thought** of losing you is…sickening," I said hearing Syllabi's thoughts.

She smiled sheepishly.

'_**Sorry Tamaya,' **_she said softly. I nodded some and sighed looking at Yami. He was smiling. Actually smiling!

His violent eyes were shining with an emotion that I couldn't pinpoint as his soft smile made me blush.

"What are you smiling for Yami?" I asked looking away. He shook his head chuckling.

"It just…made something inside me very warm when you said those words," he said taking both of my hands.

I looked up at him, unable to look away from his bright violet eyes.

Syllabi smiled at the seen she was watching.

'_**You are destined to fall in love with, not his reincarnation, but the Pharaoh himself. I hope you are happy,' **_she said softly.

Yugi grinned at us floating behind the tree.

'_**I just knew it!' **_he said happily.

I felt a pleasant warmth flood my chest as I stared at the young Pharaoh. It was then I realized that I surely had fallen in love with him.

It had been merely two months and he had secretly been getting close to my heart.

I stood on my toes, seeing that Yami was taller then me, and brushed my lips against his. He reacted quickly pulling me up to him.

I pulled back smiling happily and hugged him before looking at my watch.

"Yami it's already eight thirty. I spent all day with you," I said raising an eyebrow at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's been…a long day," he said smiling. I nodded before thinking of something.

"How are we going to keep this a secret?" I thought frowning. He blinked before cursing slightly.

"It will be difficult since the others don't know about me," he said sighing. I nodded.

"That and Téa has a total crush on Yugi. If she sees me with you, she'll think I'm trying to take Yugi which is gross," I said sticking my tongue out in disgust.

Yugi appeared next to us pouting.

"Hey!" he snapped looking at me. I grinned sheepishly.

"You know you're my bestie Yugi!" I said quickly. He rolled his eyes disappearing again.

Yami chuckled before kissing me gently and cupping my face.

"We will figure this out Tamaya. I promise. We'll be together," he said quietly. I nodded smiling.

"I have a feeling we'll think of something," I said grinning. He nodded smiling.

"Tomorrow. I'll come and get you tomorrow," he said suddenly. I blinked before nodding.

"I'll be waiting," I said kissing him before walking into my house.

I shut the door behind me after seeing Yami's smiling face and leaned on it sighing some.

Syllabi appeared sitting on my couch with the broadest smile I have ever seen myself wear.

"I am very pleased you two have finally started your destinies together!" she said running up and giving me a hug.

I wheezed some.

"Syllabi…can't breathe!" I huffed. She let me go with a smile and cupped my face in her hands.

"You will be happy with him Tamaya. I know it. You both feel very deeply for each other. Even if you don't realize it quite yet," she said smiling a motherly smile.

I nodded.

"I know," I said quietly walking out of her hands and to the kitchen. She watched me and frowned some.

"What bothers you child?" she asked me worriedly. I walked out thinking to myself.

"Well…what happened if Yami gets his memories back? Will he…leave?" I asked a bit afraid of the answer but kept it hidden.

Syllabi smiled seeing my scared eyes.

"I didn't think you had this strong of an attachment to the Pharaoh," she said a bit happily. I blushed some.

"W-What ever! I was just wondering," I said softly. She laughed an actual laugh and nodded.

"I understand Tamaya, but you mustn't worry about the far future. Just worry about now and the present problems. My sister is back and her partner might be next. Be happy with Yami, but do not forget the dangers that await you for doing so."

She put a hand on my head and I smiled at her.

"Thank you," I said smiling. She nodded before a bit of mischief got in her eyes. Some that I get in my identical golden orbs when I'm going to do something.

"So...the Pharaoh or Yami is quite handsome don't you think? I believe your exact thoughts were something on the lines of hot though. Were they not?" she asked smiling. I blinked blushed again.

"You were in my thoughts Syllabi! That's so mean!" I said walking to my room. The spirit laughed behind me.

"I am sorry Tamaya! It's in our blood to tease," she said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes nodding.

"You got that right," I said taking off my silver chain and setting it in it's proper velvet box like every night.

Syllabi sat on my bed as I got ready for bed.

"When are we seeing Bakura again?" she asked nonchalantly. I shrugged putting up my black hair in a messy pony tail after putting some sweat pants and a tank top on.

"Tomorrow I guess. I could ask Yami to stop by there for a moment if you'd like," I said climbing in bed.

She nodded some smiling moving the identical blue bangs that were on either side of her face.

"Get some sleep Tamaya," she said before disappearing with a soft smile.

I smiled at the Medallion of Life before turning off my lamp. I shut my eyes and smiled as the young Pharaoh filled my mind.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Woot woot!! Lets click click and review kk?! I will definitely update much faster because this was just ridiculous how long it took me to update this thing! Anyways thank you my buddies for actually waited and e-mailed me to update that means a lot!**_

_**~Abby~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Woot woot!! Tenth chapter done! It's great! It's short yes, but at least I got it done! I like the way this one turned out so I hope you love the unexpected twist!**_

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and/or the characters in any way shape or form. So please no sewing me!**_

_**Enjoy the tenth chapter!**_

_**~*Last Time*~**_

_I smiled at the Medallion of Life before turning off my lamp. I shut my eyes and smiled as the young Pharaoh filled my mind._

_**

* * *

**_

As I slept I heard a woman's voice. It was familiar but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before.

It was calling out to me.

'_Iew.'_

I opened my golden eyes and they were glazed over. I sat up straight in my bed, the darkness engulfing my form so you could barley see my outline.

"Come," I repeated softly. I put my feet over the side of the bed and stood up.

As I stood up from the bed, my shorts and tank top changed to a light brown rag dress that servants used to wear in Egypt.

Then the eye that was on Yugi's puzzle appeared on my forehead in black, causing my blue hair to float around.

I walked past my Medallion of Life towards the door.

I didn't stop as I got to the front room and went through the door as if it weren't there.

'_Iew sak khered.' _

The voice that was controlling me echoed in the wind as I walked down the sidewalk slowly.

I nodded again.

"Come collect child," I repeated her egyptain words softly.

My golden eyes started turning black as I got closer to my destination to collect.

_**

* * *

**_

Yami opened his eyes slowly hearing someone speak. He sat up rubbing his eyes some and looked out the window.

"Yami it's Tamya!" Yugi said appearing next to him. Yami became more awake as he saw me walking down the side walk.

He noticed my different outfit and saw the symbol on my forehead.

"She's being controlled! We must help her!" Yami yelled. He got his tank top on and grabbed his shoes before bolting out the door.

_**

* * *

**_

I got to the front doors of the Egyptian Art Museum and stopped, staring at the locked doors.

I slowly lifted my hand and a black gust of wind blasted the glass completely away causing an alarm to sound.

I stepped over the bottom of the door through the opening I created for myself and walked into the museum.

As I passed the security alarm it broke, sparking.

The security guard ran up to me and I put my hand up, not looking at him, and he lost consciousness.

I walked up to the glass case that was holding the Medallion of Death and stared dully at it with black eyes.

'_Sen.'_

"Open," I said softly.

I put both hand over the glass case and without touching it the glass exploded. I looked down and grabbed the medallion gently.

I put it around my neck and a smile grazed my lips.

'_Seba en keded'_

She said with a grin.

I nodded smiling again.

"Teach to…slaughter."

As I said the words my own voice, Syllabi's voice, and Shesha's voice causing it to have a creepy sound.

Shesha appeared in spirit form next to me and gently caressed my cheek with a smirk.

"Looks like I over threw your little reincarnation Syllabi. I think she's be great on reuniting me with my partner and finding my reincarnation," she said grinning.

She played with my floating hair.

"Doesn't she look just like us," she said her black eyes glistening in the moon.

Shesha's dark blue hair fell around her face as she smiled wickedly and her black eyes held mischief.

She looked identical to me in everyway but those two differences.

And she was up to no good.

She turned my empty shell around as Yami ran in huffing with the Medallion of Life tightly in his grip.

"Shesha!"

_**

* * *

**_

I was laying on the ground unconscious in darkness. I didn't know what was happening yet or where I was. But when I woke up I would find out…

I was trapped inside of the Medallion of Death.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I bet most of you didn't see that coming huh!? Yes, Tamaya is an empty shell right now and no Syllabi doesn't know! Tamaya's spirit is in the Medallion of Death right now and Syllabi had no way to get to her!**_

_**Da dun dun!!!**_

_**Anyways don't forget to review! It's only a click click away and I'll get the next chapter done as quickly as possible!**_

**_~Abby~_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and/or it characters. Only my own characters are mine.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I moved some and opened my eyes.

"Dark," I said sitting up. I looked around and blinked again.

"It's…really dark," I said louder.

I stood up slowly and felt something catch in my throat.

"S-Syllabi?" I said softly. I looked around again and didn't see anything.

This defiantly wasn't my room.

"Hello?" I called louder. I looked down and saw that it was black too.

This was different from my mind room that I was in before.

It was pure darkness.

"Where am I?" I said softly.

* * *

"Let Tamaya go Shesha!" Yami yelled glaring. Shesha laughed, standing next to an empty shell of me.

"You'll have to get her out yourself Pharaoh. I can no longer help her. You see…she is in the Medallion of Death now. The only way she can get out is with the help of Syllabi. Good luck with that," she said smirking.

Suddenly Yami flew back and hit the floor hard enough to knock that the air of him. Yugi appeared next to him and kneeled worriedly.

"Yami! Are you alright?" he yelled. Yami nodded, sitting up with difficulty.

"Yes. We need to get Tamaya out of the Medallion and connect her with Syllabi. That's the only way," he said.

Yugi nodded.

"Right. I have an idea. Don't move," he said standing. Yami looked at him confused before Yugi dissapered in the Medallion of Life.

Yami stood up and looked at me.

"Tamaya! I know you can hear me!"

Shesha laughed some.

"See, why do all heroes do that? You know she can't really hear you right?" she said, looking at Yami blankly.

He tsked and looked at me.

He stopped as Yugi echoed in his mind.

"_Battle her!"_

Yami had an internal conflict. He ground his teeth together with a frown.

"I can't do that. It's too dangerous," he said after a moment. Shesha stared at him confused before looking at me.

"Kill him!"

I glared and swung my hand down.

Black air shot out at Yami and he rolled. Shesha growled and looked at me.

"Go! Kill him!" she ordered. I nodded, my black eyes narrowing, and took off. I jumped and slammed my fist down.

Yami moved just in time and the ground crumbled under my hand. I looked at him and smirked. I swung my foot around and kicked him.

He grabbed my ankle and flipped us over.

"Yugi! Hurry up! Whatever you're doing!" he yelled looking at me. I growled and got up putting both hands around Yami's neck.

He gasped at my strength and gripped my wrists. I stood up slowly, lifting him off of the ground.

Shesha smiled standing next to us. She was wearing the same rag dress I was wearing. She watched as Yami closed one eye, staring down at me.

"T-…Tamaya stop," he breathed. I stared at him wickedly.

"You don't control me," I said lowly. He stared at me with dulling violet eyes as the black eye on my forehead started flashing.

"Tamaya…You're….killing me," he said gasping.

My eyes faded from black to gold as I went wide eyed.

"Ya…mi?"

Shesha glared.

"No! You are mine! Kill him! Finish killing him!" she yelled at me. I screeched and let him go quickly. I grabbed my head in both hands.

"Stop it!"

Shesha screamed and Syllabi appeared next to Yami helping him as he gasped for air. She shook her head staring at him worriedly.

"Pharaoh! Are you alright?" she asked quickly. He nodded looking at her.

"Yes. What's happening?" he asked standing with her. She glared at Shesha.

"She's losing her grip. Tamaya is having a internal battle," she said.

* * *

I spun around as Yugi stumbled in.

"Yugi!" I cheered. He smiled relieved.

"Tamaya! You're alive!" he said hugging me.

I nodded confused and he shook his head.

"You…You have to get in control. You're inside the Medallion of Death. You're killing Yami!"

I went wide eyed.

"What?" I breathed. He nodded franticly.

"You have to hurry! You have control! Together we can break you free! Shesha had you in here and she's making you hurt us," he said quickly.

For a brief moment I saw myself choking Yami. He was dying.

"No," I said staring at the floor. Yugi glared.

"It's the truth. You can do it. Get out of here," he said. I heard Shesha's voice in my head yelling at me.

"_Kill him!"_

I shook my head closing my eyes.

"No!"

A black eye appeared on my forehead and my clothes changed to the rag dress.

"Come on! The darkness is not the place for you Tamaya! You know it!" Yugi yelled.

"_No! You are mine! Kill him! Finish killing him!" _

"Stop it!" I screamed, gripping my head.

A light burst from my feet, engulfing the darkness into white. Yugi covered his eyes and I screamed, pain erupting from my head.

* * *

My screaming did not in the museum. Syllabi stood up and looked at Shesha.

"Set her free! This is between you and I!" she yelled. Shesha didn't seem to hear her seeing as how she was in her own pain.

Yami stared at me and Syllabi handed him the Medallion of Life.

"Slam that into her. Break the connection. Then we must get her help!" she yelled.

Yami nodded and ran towards me. Shesha opened an eye.

"N-No! Tamaya!"

I opened my black eyes and glared at Yami before going wide eyed. The Medallion of Life slammed into my chest, creating a bright light.

I stared at it before it got brighter. I was lifted off the ground and the Medallion of Death flew off of me.

I fell back down suddenly, unconscious, and Yami caught me. I was back in my tank top and sweat pants while my hair was in its messy bun.

Yami kneeled to the ground and tears filled his eyes.

"Tamaya. No!" he yelled. Syllabi appeared next to him with Yugi on her back.

"They are alright. They need much rest. Shesha has no control over Tamaya. She has been purified with my Medallion," she explained.

Yami nodded picking me up bridal style.

* * *

Yugi was awake now but I wasn't. Yami sat next to my bed, stroking my forehead gently. Syllabi sat next to me watching him.

"Yami…she is only sleeping now. You do not have to stay with her any longer," she said softly. He nodded, still looking at me.

"I…want to stay a little while longer," he said. She nodded and looked at Yugi who smiled.

I was simply sleeping and Yami stood up.

"Yugi, you can be in control," he said as they switched. Yugi blinked and looked at his hands.

Syllabi smiled, setting the Medallion of Life next to the bed.

"I have already fixed the museum. There is no need to worry. Hopefully things will be normal for a while," she said.

Yugi nodded and walked to the door.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," he said smiling before leaving.

Syllabi looked at me and sighed some.

"Poor girl," she said softly.

* * *

**_Review review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Woot woot! This is chapter 12 of the story! I'm close to ending this actually because I now know exactly where I want this to go! Ha!**_

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and/or the characters! Only my own characters belong to me. Now begin!**_

_**

* * *

**_

A week had passed since I was taken over and I didn't want to talk about it. Yami and Yugi were okay, and I had control of myself again.

I was just afraid…of myself. I didn't know how to control anything like Yugi…and I was scared I would hurt my friends, Syllabi or myself without knowing it.

Because I looked too much like Shesha and Syllabi, I dyed all of my hair black. It matched me perfectly and brought the gold out of my eyes more than the brown. Weirdly enough, in the sun blue still shinned on my bangs a little. There was no getting away from it. Although it wasn't visible indoors or anything.

When I went to school I kept my distance, and when it was over I went straight home. I wanted to ignore everything for a while. I left Syllabi in my room so I didn't have any connection with her, and I completely avoid Yami. It was saddening because we had just started liking each other. Even Syllabi said we were finally bringing our destines together. I hadn't talked to Yugi, Bakura, Téa, Joey, or Tristan since the incident either.

And the others didn't even know why I was ignoring them!

I was walking home from school and stared at my hand.

'_I haven't seen them in a while,'_ I thought, going into the house.

I got dressed in a black tank top and green jacket with some dark jeans and tennis shoes. I left my hair down, and put my bag in my room.

I walked out of the house after grabbing my phone. I went down the street with my hands in my jacket pockets.

I was going to the hospital to see David. I didn't really know why…but I thought I'd be the last place everyone would look.

I went and checked in before I went to David's room.

I opened the door slowly and looked inside. He looked the same. His heart was beating quickly and his breathing was irregular.

The beeping had been a bit quieter though.

I shut the door behind me and rubbed my arms some. I had no idea why I was here again, but I came here the past three days.

I went over to the couch that was farthest from the bed and sat on it.

I slipped my shoes off, pulling my legs to my chest as I looked out of the window. I sighed deeply, yawning some.

'_Another slow day,'_ I thought, shifting so I was comfortable.

I closed my eyes and faded off. I was conscious enough to hear the things around me. The beeping of David's heart. The cars outside, the nurses walking in and out of ICU.

But I was also out of it so much that my limbs were asleep, resting. And that I didn't react to much of anything.

"I knew we'd find her in here," a voice said, the automatic door to David's room sliding shut.

"Yes. But why would she come here of all places?"

I recognized them. Both of them. I opened my eyes some to see Yugi kneeling in front of me, Yami standing next to him with his arms crossed.

"So you're awake?" Yugi asked smiling a bit. I looked at him before sitting up.

"Yeah," I mumbled looking out the window. I had my legs pulled up to me with an arm wrapped around it while my other was in my hair.

Yugi frowned concerned and sat next to me on the couch type thing I was previously sleeping on.

"Is everything okay? I know you've been avoiding everyone since last week," he said softly. I nodded shortly not looking at him.

"I'm fine. Just tired," I replied. There was a dull flash that I saw off of the window behind me before it went away.

"You are a bad liar," Yami said. I blinked, not expecting his voice and looked at him.

He had his leg crossed while his arms were crossed also. He still had his school uniform on of course it looked different because he was wearing it. His eyes were locked on me and I saw how concerned he was.

I turned away again.

"I'm not lying," I said simply. Yami frowned.

"_**Yes you are."**_ I recognized the voice in my head and went wide eyed. I spun on Yami and he didn't move.

"Where is it?" I asked quickly. He looked at me levelly and I became more desperate.

"Where is it Yami?" I asked again. He just stared at me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I grabbed his arm, staring at his violet colored eyes.

"Where's my medallion? I know you have it. I can sense it. I can hear her voice in my head!" I said loudly. I checked his pockets quickly and felt the medallion. I was about to pull out the chain in my hand when Yami grabbed the sides of my face suddenly, surprising me.

"Why are you afraid of it?" he asked. I stared at his shirt, refusing to speak. I felt his thumb rub the side of my face but I didn't feel better.

"You have to have the medallion. It's your fate and you know it."

I breathed deeply, wanting to get the medallion away from me. I pulled my hand out of his jacket pocket shakily and saw the Medallion of Life shimmer in my hand.

"_**Tamaya please. Listen to him,"**_ Syllabi said, appearing next to me. I didn't look at her and instead stood up quickly, opening the window.

"_**No!"**_

"Tamaya stop this!" Yami said standing.

I was about to throw it and glanced at him. The Millennium Puzzle was swinging and the Eye of Horus on it glowed.

"You must calm yourself Tamaya," Yami said frowning.

My eyelids got heavy and my arm fell, the medallion slipping from my numb fingers. I fell forward into Yami's waiting arms and my forehead stayed in the crook of his neck. I breathed evenly, quietly.

Syllabi appeared next to us, staring at my sleeping form.

"_**What did you do?"**_ she asked frantically. He glanced at her before looking at me.

"She's unconscious. We need to get her home," he said, standing with me in his arms. He quickly walked out, being unnoticed.

_**

* * *

**_

When I woke up I was in Yugi's room. I sat up quickly and grabbed the back of my neck.

"Ow," I mumbled, swinging my legs over the edge.

"I'm sorry. But you were going to do something rash."

I looked at Yami and nodded some. Yugi was sitting in the chair with a sad look.

"Why were you gonna get rid of Syllabi Tamaya?" he asked. I bit my lip closing my eyes.

"Because I thought if I got rid of my medallion, I would stop hurting Yami," I said softly. I looked at Yami, tears in my eyes.

"Shesha got to me from the Medallion of Death. So I didn't want that to happen again. What if I hurt myself, or Yugi or you again? I would feel bad," I cried.

I felt Yami hug me and Yugi looked down. I cried on his shoulder and Syllabi appeared next to Yugi with a small smile.

"That will not happen Tamaya. You have more control than that," she said. I nodded wiping my eyes off with my hands.

I smiled some.

"Still…I don't know if I can control my mind that well," I said, looking at Yami. He touched my shoulder smiling a little.

"We'll work through that together," he said reassuringly.

I smiled happily nodding and Yugi smiled at Syllabi.

"Well I'm glad to see you smiling again!" Yami cursed softly and was suddenly replaced by Yugi who was still in the middle of blinking.

Syllabi went into my medallion and Yugi and I looked over at the door.

"Joey!" I said smiling. Bakura poked his head out from behind him and waved a bit.

"Hello Tamaya, Yugi. I do hope it's alright that we stopped by," he said sheepishly. I stood with Yugi who nodded.

"Y-Yeah! Of course it is!" he said rubbing the back of his head. I smiled nervously.

'_That was close,'_ all four of us thought, sighing gratefully.

"Actually we wanted to talk to you about the new tournament that's coming up," Bakura said walking in and standing with Joey.

I blinked confused with Yugi.

"Tournament? Like a Duel Monsters tournament?" I asked. Bakura nodded and Joey grinned.

"Yeah! People from all over the world are coming for the tournament!" he said holding up his fist.

I nodded crossing my arms.

"Yeah but who's hosting it? Kaiba?" I asked. Joey faltered and Bakura looked at me.

"It was Kaiba that told us about it. Apparently he really wants to verse Yugi in a battle again. He told us all to enter. Me, you, Joey, Tristan, Téa and Mai," he said frowning.

"I knew it. Looks like we have something new to deal with. Kaiba wants to prove that he's the best duelist around and he's gonna stop at nothing to verse you tw- I uh mean…**you** again. If he gets you guys involved then that just makes him look all the more better," I said to him. He nodded again. Bakura looked over at me.

"I don't think he knows you duel Tamaya," he said. Yugi frowned.

"Maybe that's for the better. If he doesn't know Tamaya duels, that one less person to get dragged into all of this.

I nodded looking at Joey as he sighed.

"This is gonna be another pain in the butt because of that stuck up Kaiba guy!" he complained I shook my head an Yugi frowned.

"I don't think we have a choice really. When does the tournament begin Joey?" he asked, looking at him.

Joey thought about it and Bakura talked for him.

"In two weeks," he said. I frowned unsurely.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean…Kaiba is a really deceptive person guys and there's always a twist to his games. Even if I wasn't there on the Pegasus thing I heard enough. I don't think you should get mixed up in this tournament," I said honestly.

Joey looked at me.

"Yeah but if we don't then all he's gonna do is torment Yugi for the rest of his life and call the rest of us cowards! I can't be having that!" he said a fire in his eyes.

I touched my forehead and Bakura smiled with his eyes shut a little nervously from Joey's antics.

"Maybe this will just be…fun," he offered. We sighed.

"This is hopeless," I mumbled.

_**XXX**_

_**Hahaha! That was fun to write! Yes, Kaiba is going to enter the story and he's a part of it trust me! Review and see ya!**_


End file.
